Camp Drama GLaDOSville
by mah29732
Summary: The new season of the series, Chris hopes to include families of the contestants as contenders for the grand prize of 200 million dollars.
1. Chris' Ninja Team

Camp Drama GLaDOSville

Chapter 1: Chris' Ninja Team

Chris was rather excited to unleash his secret ninja team onto the contestants, he hurried up to a location where GLaDOS had teleported Naruto and some of his friends to help out with Chris.

"So, you guys ready to go?" asked Chris.

"I don't understand why you had picked up these two" said Rock Lee referring to Sub-Zero and Scorpion.

"I need one of them to make snow combs for me" laughed Chris, "and ice cream as well."

"That wasn't in the description that the producers stated" said Sub-Zero.

"And they forgot to add I could add anything to your duties anytime I want to" laughed Chris, "I'll probably need to use you more than any of the other ninjas here just so I can get access to some ice cream for a break."

After Chris headed to meet with his ninjas, Chef was awaiting Chris' arrival.

"There are no teams this season" said Chef.

"Yea, all for one!" laughed Danny.

"But, you'll all collaborate in blocks living on a block that'd be named as if they were a team" laughed Chef, "the following families will be living on the street known as Odd Ball Lane: Clevelands, Billy's family, Mandy's family, the Simpsons, the Griffins, the Smiths, the Fentons, the Masters, the Toymen, the Freemans, the Hills including one single unit Quagmire."

"Hey, I get to live on the same block you guys get to" laughed Quagmire.

"You mean we have to stay onboard with that guy?" asked Hank.

"Yea you do" said Chef, "next block will be known as Adventure Street and it'd include the Tennysons, Beetles, Sanbans, Unos, Lincolns, Fullbrights, Pucketts, Ooos since you guys are from the Land of Ooo no formal last names, Abadeer, Dracula, Tests, Blakeleys, Neutrons, and the Turners."

"I can't believe you're letting Vicky be a guest" said Timmy to his mother and father.

"Well, we might be doing some sort of challenges by ourselves, you never know what kind of crazy challenges that Chris McLean might toss at us" laughed Timmy's Dad.

"And I brought Tootie along with me!" laughed Vicky.

"Oh, by the way, confessions are recorded by the flying scanners" laughed Chef, "and now for the next block known as Hero Boulevards it'll include the Titans, Wayne family, Utoniums, Riveras, Saurezes, Wakeman, and Membrane. The next block will be known as Villain 1st Street."

"Hey, how come I got stuck with living with him?" asked Father as he didn't like being with Nigel.

"Hey, I don't make the rules pal, let me read on, Villains 1st Street will include all the single villains such as Slade, Cherry, Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, Fire Princess, Jynx, Mammoth, Gizmo and others like Mojo, the Rowdyruff Boys, Zim, Gir and Tak, the Ice King and Gunther along with the Doofenshmirtz and the Avezes those are all going to be the active players for now" said Chef.

"Wha" said Gunther.

"Sorry Gunther, but so long as the Ice King is taking care of you, you will sadly fall under that block's name" said Chef.

Chef ended up leading the contestants to a large family-living room that GLaDOS had created, Chris soon popped his head right through.

"About time you showed up" said Chef, "people are already complaining that they don't want to be in the same household as an arch foe of theirs."

"Well did you tell them too bad?" asked Chris.

"Yea I did" replied Chef, "but they won't listen."

"Okay people" said Chris as he came into the scene, "today's first challenge will be very, very, very easy, able to withstand home videos of other families here for over 24 hours!"

Confessions:

"Oh boy, an easy challenge for me to boot myself out of the game" laughed Timmy, "even though I'll be giving up 200 million dollars, I won't be in any challenges with Vicky and Tootie this season!"

"Twerp better not blow me 200 million big ones" said Vicky, "or if we get stuck in the Aftermath hours, I'm going to give a few minutes in torturing him!"

"The easiest challenge and the most boring challenge" sighed Danny.

"Wow, everyone's going to love these DVDs when Danny was a baby along with Jazz!" laughed Jack.

"I don't know if this is going to be a boring challenge or an entertaining one" laughed Vlad as it was a freebie against poor Danny.

"I got footage of Gunther, everyone's going to love her!" laughed the Ice King.

End of confessions.

"Okay settle down" said GLaDOS which she then propped up a large television flat screen with a DVD player, "no need to give me any footage, because I have already been recording your families' history."

"Wow, that's kind of creepy" Cleveland, "but hey if you got all of these guys on footage then I'm sure it wouldn't hurt."

"Well it's going to be an entertaining first challenge" laughed Chris as he sat back, "make it as boring as possible for these guys GLaDOS."

"Will do Chris" said GLaDOS.

Indeed the first video clips were going to be of Cleveland family that GLaDOS was going to roll on.

"I do hope she did get the part when you were not chubby" said Cleveland to Cleveland Jr.

"I was really hyper back then" said Cleveland Jr.

"She better not have gotten me with my dad" said Rallo.

"Oh, she did" laughed Chris as he was giving it away to Rallo.

Chris sat back relaxed hoping to embarrass a few contestants as their relatives decided to play some home videos of themselves as kids likely also going to be very revealing to the rest of the audience as well.


	2. Embarrassing Films

Chapter 2: Embarrassing Films

The embarrassing films began to roll, as GLaDOS started up with the Cleveland family, Cleveland Jr. wasn't as embarrassed as first thought he'd be, neither was Rallo when it showed clips of his original father in the films.

"This ain't that bad" said Rallo.

"Yea, I told you" laughed Cleveland Jr., "look how skinny and fast I was."

Billy's family then came next with Billy doing stupid stuff as a baby, while Mandy's family's film soon showed up, Mandy as a baby did the opposite.

"Hmm, not as embarrassing" said Mandy.

Soon the Simpsons soon had their family films up by GLaDOS.

"This isn't boring them enough, come on GLaDOS, it's the first challenge!" cried Chris.

"Fine" said GLaDOS to which she began to display the films in slow motion.

Confessions:

"So boring, I wish I was out of here!" cried Timmy.

"Twerp better not blow me 200 million bucks or I'll have his head!" laughed Vicky.

"I hope we buy a nice mansion for us to live in as husband and wife!" laughed Tootie.

End of confessions.

Timmy felt rather board as he sat watching the rest of the families' films on the big screen. Some other contestants were already falling asleep, Danny was particularly embarrassed by the films that his father gave GLaDOS.

"I hope you got a few extra clips, don't know if I caught all of these in these DVDs I made" laughed Jack.

"I probably did" replied GLaDOS.

"Oh well" laughed Jack.

GLaDOS showed all of Danny's footage when he was a baby and a child which made a few laugh in the audience.

"Ha, and here I thought you had some embarrassing moments" laughed Stan to Steve.

After a few more clips from several other families, it soon came to the Turner videos.

"Oh, I hope GLaDOS got every part of the most embarrassing moments of Timmy's life!" laughed Timmy's dad.

"And it's going to be a golden moment for me when she pictures me first torturing the twerp!" laughed Vicky.

The film began to roll and poor Timmy was seen by the rest of the contestants.

"Wow son this is more embarrassing than what you did" laughed Wally's dad.

"Uh, don't remind me" sighed Wally who didn't enjoy one bit of it.

"I don't even remember if our son was this embarrassing" laughed Hugh Neutron.

"Ha, this is rather embarrassing!" laughed Sissy as she was mocking poor Timmy.

Timmy soon began to crack as he then headed out of the large room.

"Hey Timmy come back, don't blow 200 million big ones!" cried Timmy's dad as he rushed to try to help stop Timmy.

"There's no way I'm going to be in this season!" cried Timmy as he wanted to get out of it as quickly as possible.

"Oh come on son" said Timmy's dad, "this season should be great with all of us together."

"Ha, like I care, that film that the computer GLaDOS or whatever her name is was so embarrassing I might skip next season if possible" said Timmy.

"So let me guess, if the prize grows to let's say 225 wait a second, we're getting screwed here if we only get 200 million!" cried Timmy's dad.

"If you really care about me, you'll skew the vote in favor of me getting voted off" said Timmy.

"Well, if that's what you want, I guess I'll have to talk to this about it with your mother" said Timmy's dad.

Timmy indeed felt rather embarrassed after that little episode of GLaDOS showing off the films. Timmy's family was the first family to indeed cave, while the rest soon followed, Wally's family was next on his team to bow out of the challenge, and soon led to others caving as well. As Chris soon tallied he noted that it was mostly the members of Odd Ball Lane block that won immunity.

"Wow, first challenge that went down with the home movies of each of the families, and the Odd Ball Lane families win immunity!" laughed Chris.

"Alright, we won!" laughed Quagmire.

"You didn't get any one shred of embarrassment" said Danny.

"Yea, I know, cause I don't have any other relatives here but myself!" laughed Quagmire.

"As for the team that did the worse, the Adventure Street families will be voting off A FAMILY from the game, yea that's right, no more single contestants until the merge cause that'd take a really long time so if you vote off for a family, EVERYONE OF YOU GETS TO GO!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Wow, Chris is really harsh this season, am I really going to blow 200 million for let's say 225 million next season, of course I am!" laughed Timmy's mom.

"Wow, 225 million is so much richer than 200 million" laughed Timmy's dad, "hey, I'm with actually Timmy on this one."

"Twerp better not blow this one" said Vicky.

End of confessions.

It was going to be the first vote off, it was going to be a vote between the Beetles and the Turner family.

"Wow, you two families cracked first among your block" laughed Chris, "Beetles, you didn't get as many votes as the Turner did when Timmy ran out because he was embarrassed of being seen on footage!"

"Our little Joey did love being on the camera more" laughed Wally's dad.

"Yep which is why you'll be staying, Chef please for the families that'd stay for this season" laughed Chris.

Chef ends up bringing out s'mores for the families that were going to stay for another night.

"And for you guys, you'll be getting the Chutes of Shame!" laughed Chris.

Suddenly tubes came right up and soon sucked the Turners out sending each one screaming along with also sending Vicky and Tootie out too.

"Twerp you'll pay for blowing 200 million bucks!" cried Vicky.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" cried Tootie.

"Well wasn't that a lovely first challenge, boring yet so lovely!" laughed Chris to which he heard Tootie barf, "GLaDOS, hope you can clean yourself!"

"Sure can" said GLaDOS.

"So until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.


	3. Gir's Fun in the Jungle Gym

Chapter 3: Gir's Fun in the Jungle Gym

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, several families and singles grouped together in blocks, a simple challenge was to watch home movies of each of the families. However, because Timmy Turner didn't want to share the 200 million dollars he decided to half way through the films of his own family's home films he bailed right out enabling him and his family to be kicked off the block!

Yea he's going to have trouble explaining to Vicky why he blew a chance this season for 200 million big ones after they exit the Chutes of Shame! So which family will be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

Chris was busy going through some files when GLaDOS popped her head through via camera.

"GLaDOS you're kind of hovering over my shoulder" said Chris.

"There seems to be a family that has come late, the Gilligan family" said GLaDOS.

"Put them with the rest of Sector V" said Chris.

"I see" said GLaDOS as she did just that.

Meanwhile members of Sector V whom were living on Adventure Street noticed Hoagie.

"About time you showed up" said Wally.

"Hey don't blame me, grandmother didn't want to be on reality television until we mention the grand total prize" said Hoagie, "she's slow at thinking."

"Hey, I heard that!" roared Grandmother Gilligan as she smacked poor Hoagie with her cane.

"So who lost so far?" asked Hoagie.

"The Turner family" laughed Kuki, "Chris says if one member of the family forfeits, the entire family could get voted off!"

Confessions:

"This is going to be a problem this season Tommy had to come along" sighed Hoagie.

"Hey, I'm finally on television The Tommy gets to be on the big screen!" laughed Tommy.

End of confessions.

Hoagie indeed felt annoyed he had to be with Tommy, Chris soon came onto the scene with Chef.

"Alright folks today's challenge will be a walk in the park, but it's just not any other sort of park" laughed Chris, "this park is where you have to climb jungle gyms in order to get to the finish line. The block with the most members to the finish line will win immunity."

Confessions:

"Jungle gym, ha that doesn't sound hard at all" laughed Red.

"What does Chris thinks what age we are, pre-school?" laughed Danielle.

End of confessions.

As Chris and Chef took everyone to the course it was a very large jungle gym with all sorts of bobby traps.

"Whoever can get through that to the finish line with the most families on the block intact wins immunity!" laughed Chris.

"Well what are you waiting for, get going" laughed Chef.

As each family from each of the blocks headed onto the jungle gym, it was rather hard for Zim to try to climb up a large jungle gym, Gir who was although having trouble himself didn't seem to mind as he just began to slow Zim down.

"I can't believe it I'm finally a monkey!" laughed Gir.

"Please Gir, we have to win this challenge for our block!" cried Zim.

"Do, do, I'm going to sing the do song as I climb, do, do, do" sang Gir as he kept on climbing up very slowly.

Other members of Villains 1st Street felt that song was rather annoying.

Confessions:

"Oh I can't hear myself think!" cried the Joker, "Even though I'm use to jokes but this one is just annoying!"

"Heads says to be sane about this song, tails says not to" said Two-Face, but as Two-Face flipped the coin, he ends up smashing it to the ground, "this song is annoying."

"Wha, wha, wha!" cried Gunther.

"What could be more annoying than that song, oh yea Mojo talking and explaining his plain" laughed Brick.

End of confessions.

Gir was indeed slowing down the Villains 1st Street members whom were getting fed up.

"Gir knock off that song you're going to make us lose!" cried Tak.

"But I like this song!" laughed Gir.

"I said stop!" cried Tak.

"Make me!" laughed Gir.

Tak ran after Gir and sadly she ended up bumping into Heinz Doofenshmirtz and also his daughter Vanessa and the Avez family knocking them into a trap.

"That stupid robot!" cried Heinz as he found himself stuck.

"They're goners" said Vanessa.

Indeed, Tak tried to grab poor Gir as he ran pass some other contestants.

"This is fun!" laughed Gir.

"Get back here!" cried Tak.

Tak ended up tripping over and falling right on Gir.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Tak.

"And apparently your little stunts ruined your block from winning!" laughed Chris, "Villains 1st Street, you're going to kick off a family!"

Indeed it was going to be a vote between the Doofenshmirtzes and the Irkens.

"Wow, I'm surprised, Zim first time here along with Gir and Tak!" laughed Chris.

"Chris there are only two s'mores on that plate and we have three members" said Tak.

"Which means you got voted off!" laughed Chris.

"Ha, looks like we get to stay and you don't!" laughed Heinz.

"Yes Heinz is right" laughed Chris as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button which the Chutes of Shame ended up popping up from the ceiling and sucked Zim, Gir and Tak out of the game with them screaming, "another family down, and more to go. Stay tune because things will be very interesting! Next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!"


	4. Family Science Time

Chapter 4: Family Science Time

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was a giant jungle gym course that our contestants along with their families had to literally crawl through, climb and dodge traps! Some such as those of the Irkens wanted to try to stop Gir who was annoying those on the Villains 1st Street block.

Yep, that Gir was indeed rather annoying, and he was responsible in getting Tak in trouble with those on her block after they lost the challenge and were sent off on the Chutes of Shame out! So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

As the contestants and their families slept inside their homes peacefully for the night, Chris soon decided to hack into every alarm clock within the home to give them a wake up call.

"Wake up, time to get up!" laughed Chris.

"Seriously, he manages to do that?" asked Lila as she got up.

"Well, we can't be waiting for Chris, we have to get that 200 million dollars" said Hugh Test.

"You're right" said Lila.

As everyone from their blocks got out of their homes, Chris along with Chef were in their scientist outfits.

"Today is going to be the science fair challenge!" laughed Chris.

"Ha, I could easily beat everyone of you here" laughed Jimmy.

"Whoa, slow down there Jimmy, you'll have to participate with your entire block on a project where you'd be judged upon" said Chris, "by me, Chef and GLaDOS."

"Here are your materials" said Chef as he brought them in.

Confessions:

"I hope our block can win" laughed Vlad.

"Ha, with my smarts, I can beat Jimmy" laughed Hiro.

End of confessions.

Hiro knew the right sort of project that the rest of his block could help out, as for poor old Jimmy he was arguing with the Test sisters about the sort of project he could do.

"I say we're doing something that's winnable, not something that'd go wrong and make us look like fools" said Mary.

"Oh come on, I think a guy like me can do better than any girl" said Jimmy.

Confessions:

"Oh boy, Nerdtron's doing it again with girls, but this time with girls whom are smarter than him" said Cindy as she was still helping out Chris behind the scenes.

"Who does he think he is?" laughed Susan.

End of confessions.

"Oh, no you didn't just go there" said Mary.

"Yea, you didn't just say boys could do better than girls" added Sissy, "I'm not as smart as them, but I at least know that was a stupid thing to say."

"Hey, I'm cool with it if the Test sisters do the work and we just test everything out" laughed Hoagie.

"Yea, so am I, at least we won't lift a finger" laughed Wally.

Confessions:

"It's not fair, I should be the head of the project here!" cried Jimmy.

"Already marking you down for being biased against girls" laughed Fanny, "if we lose, I know which family to boot off!"

End of confessions.

Jimmy continued to argue with the Test sisters over their project as the other blocks were finished, each one of them were judged by Chris, Chef and GLaDOS, first block up was the Odd Ball Lane block.

"Well, this seems to be rather intriguing" said Chris.

"I made ghostly powered up toys" said Hiro, "of the other families who participated."

"I couldn't have made such better toys myself" laughed Winslow.

"Okay, next block" said Chris.

Soon they came across Adventure Street which was in disarray thanks to Jimmy's arguing.

"Seems like they're not finished yet Chris" said GLaDOS.

"I can see that" said Chris, "what's taking so long, I thought your projects were done!"

"Excuse me, but Jimmy keeps on saying girls can't do a better job than boys" said Susan.

"Oh boy, not this" sighed Chef.

"But it's true" said Jimmy.

"You guys don't get your act together, you'll be voting off a family!" laughed Chris.

Chris soon came across Hero Boulevard block where Professor Utonium had worked the other families and heroes on a project.

"I unveil my latest creation!" laughed Professor Utonium which was a rather large mech machine, "Every member of our block takes part in creating the machine and controlling it!"

"Hey how the heck did you steal my idea!" roared Mojo Jojo as he noticed it, "I made the same kind of mech machine to make up for the loses of the Irkens."

"You mean you did the same sort of project?!" cried Chris.

"This is why I don't like hanging around that many organic lifeforms" said GLaDOS.

"I hear ya on that one" laughed Chef.

"Let's go see if Adventure Street has a project" said Chris.

Much to Chris' disappointment they did not have one project ready for Chris.

"Alright, that's it, Adventure Street will vote off a family!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Ha, that Jimmy Neutron will go" said Susan, "maybe we can have some piece and quiet."

"Geeze, I don't know about this, Jimmy sure screwed up 200 million big ones for us" said Hugh Neutron as he thought about voting for himself off.

"Honestly Jimmy, I'm disappointed in you" sighed Judy.

End of confessions.

After the votes were cast, it was going to be a vote off between the Neutrons and the Tests.

"Whoa, it looks like by a landslide the Neutrons will get to go packing!" laughed Chris.

"What?!" cried Jimmy.

"And there are only five S'mores, not three!" laughed Chef.

"But someone has to have voted for the Tests" said Jimmy.

"Sorry Jimbo, you were the only one who voted for them" laughed Chris.

"Mom, dad, you voted to kick ourselves off?!" cried Jimmy.

"Uh, it was your mother's idea Jimmy" said Hugh Neutron.

"Hugh Neutron!" cried Judy who was rather upset.

"Okay, it was both of us who voted for us off" said Hugh Neutron.

"You heard that" laughed Chris as he then grabbed a remote and pressed the button which the Chutes of Shame soon sucked the Neutrons up.

"Just like dust mites!" laughed Chef.

"Yep, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.


	5. Vlad and Winslow Feud

Chapter 5: Vlad and Winslow Feud

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was science time for everyone, where the families or groups on each block would show off their science project to me, Chef and GLaDOS. Each block was supposed to have a science project done, unfortunately, for Jimmy Neutron he got into an argument with the Test sisters on that boys would make better geniuses.

That was such a bad move, their entire block didn't get anything finished when they were up, and the Neutrons were shown the exit via the Chutes of Shame. So which family or group will be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

Vlad had an uneasy felling with Winslow Schott being on the same block as him, and Winslow didn't like Vlad trying to always acquire his toys that he made.

Confessions:

"That Vlad is asking for trouble, he better keep away from me if he knows what's good for him" said Winslow.

"I can own whatever I please to take" laughed Vlad, "it's the natural order."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their homes, a loud alarm suddenly rang which it was Chris who set the alarms thanks to GLaDOS helping him.

"Wake up contestants, this time it's going to be an old fashion cook off!" laughed Chris.

As the contestants got out of their homes most of them were thrilled that they were going to cook.

Confessions:

"Ha, I Mojo Jojo would swipe the feet off of the competition!" laughed Mojo.

"Heck yea I can cook a mean steak" laughed Cleveland.

"Always something simple would do nicely for a win" laughed Monty.

"Heck, Cyborg will be glad to cook for his block" laughed Cyborg.

End of confessions.

Vlad along with Winslow were not talking to each other, until Winslow hatched an idea on how to get Vlad in trouble.

"Listen up Vlad" said Winslow, "I am willing to give you my inventions if you help me sabotage all the other blocks' meals."

"Really, you're not pulling my leg here are you?" asked Vlad.

"Nope, not at all" replied Winslow.

Winslow on the other hand was likely going to tattle to his own block on Vlad's behavior, Vlad managed to use his Vlad Plasmius form to go toward other blocks and sabotage their meals by putting on unnecessary spices and other ingredients which the chef behind it didn't know was being placed in.

"Uh, Mojo?" asked Slade as he felt something wasn't quite right with his dish.

"Ha, patience" said Mojo, "you are not the master chef here on this block, I am!"

"Yes, but I know that's not the recipe for your meal" said Slade.

"Nonsense now" said Mojo, "how the heck would you know that?"

Mojo continued on his way, yet Slade knew something wasn't quite right with his dish.

"Hey, just what do you think you're trying to do, are you trying to get us all kicked off?" asked Gizmo to Slade as he caught him messing around with Mojo's meal.

"Yea" said Jynx.

"Excuse me, but you're not the ones with the intelligent mind here, as smart as Mojo might seem someone sabotaged his meal" said Slade.

"Yea, we're looking at him" laughed Gizmo.

"What are you going to do about it, I can out skill you all" said Slade.

But as Slade was about to do battle with Gizmo and Jynx, the Joker ended up using the joy buzzer right behind Slade.

"Did someone see a saboteur, oh wait I found one!" laughed the Joker as Slade was unconscious.

"We are not going to all get kicked off because of him" said Jynx.

As the other blocks were ready for the taste test, Vlad had managed to sabotage them all including his own block for the fun of it.

"Just wait till the taste testing happens" laughed Vlad as he popped right behind Winslow.

"I'll see how amusing it is" said Winslow.

As Chris, Chef and GLaDOS were beginning to taste test, Mayor along with Bellum were brought along as additional judges.

"Wow, I never get to do this, this often" laughed the Mayor.

"Be my guest, first block featuring Mojo's meal" said Chris.

"Taste some of my fine meal" said Mojo, "there was an incident where someone was trying to sabotage it, but don't worry it has been taken care of."

"Yea, I bet" laughed Chris.

The Mayor and the other judges began to dig into Mojo's meal.

"Hmm, that's fine seafood you got there" said Chef.

"Moving on" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Hey, I did my best on that!" cried Vlad who wasn't thrilled.

"Tsk, tsk, poor Vlad" said Winslow, "strike one."

End of confessions.

But unbeknownst to the judges, the spices were working their charm on them as they headed toward the next block, Cyborg showed off his dish.

"Gumball stew!" laughed Cyborg, "Hope you enjoy!"

Vlad couldn't believe it, the judges were able to stand the spicy ingredients he had purposely dropping into Cyborg's dish.

Confessions:

"Darn!" cried Vlad.

"Ha, strike two!" laughed Winslow.

End of confessions.

Next came the Unos with their meal led by Monty.

"I hope you know what you're doing" said Father, "because if our block doesn't win, we're all out."

"Yea, so you better win" said the Delightful Children.

"Don't worry" said Monty, "I got things under control."

When they finally got to Cleveland's meal, the judges soon realized that they couldn't just sit around anymore.

"Oh, my stomach!" cried Chef as he wanted to run toward a home and use the restroom.

"Same here!" cried Chris.

"But are you not going to taste my meal?!" cried Cleveland.

"In a minute!" cried the Mayor as he rushed around to find a restroom.

Finally as the judges found relief, they ended up tasting Cleveland's meal which Vlad didn't put that many spices in as the others.

"Wow, Cleveland you meal taste great these ribs are to die for not like Mojo's!" laughed Chris, "Which means your block wins immunity and the Villain 1st Street block gets to vote off someone!"

It was the obvious vote between Slade and Mojo, as the rest of the villains didn't want to get voted off they ended up muscling themselves up toward Chris who had little choice but to give in.

"Okay, I know I said that when a block loses an entire family gets kicked off, but since we're dealing with a single villain being Slade and another single villain Mojo, only one of you will go" said Chris, "Slade you will not come back again!"

"What, but I was trying to save Mojo's meal!" cried Slade.

"Don't care, everyone agreed to these teams, you get voted off" laughed Chris, "GLaDOS please take Slade away!"

"With pleasure" said GLaDOS as a chute soon popped up from the ceiling and sucked poor Slade in.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.

Winslow wasn't impressed with Vlad, but he gave him a pass on giving their block immunity.

"I won't give you a passing grade, but since you did get our block immunity that's a plus for me" said Winslow.

Winslow ends up arrogantly heading off back to his tower.

"So if it's going to be like that, I am going to have to play some hardball with you" laughed Vlad.


	6. First Aftermath

Chapter 6: First Aftermath

It was the first aftermath of the season with Geoff happily giving commentary to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Well this season is certainly going to be as interesting as the last one, just minus the double version of me! Yea that'd have otherwise been very confusing if the other me stuck around, he's hosting the other aftermath of the Alternate Chris' show on his Earth thank heavens!

This season will be just as great as the last so sit back and relax for some Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Geoff, "it sure looks like this will be an interesting season, we also got some new co-hosts."

"That's right" laughed Bridgette, "Janet Nelson Jr., along with Buford, Jake Long and Sputz were the first come to first serve for the line up of our co-hosts this season."

"So Janet, how come you've not been in some of the more recent seasons?" asked Geoff.

"Well, for one thing I already have enough money already" continued Janet.

"I see, did you know that maybe next season the prize money will go up to 225 million bucks?" asked Geoff.

"Don't care" said Janet.

"But we might" laughed Jake Long.

"Yea speaking of those who blew the current prize let's bring them out" laughed Sputz.

As Jorgen ended up heading into the back, Vicky was angry that Timmy had given up 200 million bucks.

"Twerp there better be a good reason why we're here first!" roared Vicky.

"There is a good reason" laughed Timmy's dad, "we're waiting for next season's prize reward to be 225 million bucks!"

"Yep, it's the right choice our son made" added Timmy's mother.

"Wait, you're telling me the grand prize always increases after every season?" asked Vicky.

"Heck yea it does" added Tootie.

"Great, I have to wait all season long with you people?!" roared Slade who wasn't but the least happy.

"Oh, someone's being a grouch" said Timmy's dad.

"Say Slade what'd cheer you up?" asked Hugh Neutron.

"Me being away from you people" replied Slade.

"Sorry, but that won't be happening any time soon" said Judy.

"Alright enough" said Jorgen, "all of you wanted on the main stage now."

As the most recently voted off contestants head onto the main stage, Slade was rather embarrassed.

"Is there someway I can skip the next season?" asked Slade.

"Depends, but you'll have to be here for the rest of this season!" laughed Geoff.

"Oh, this is going to be a long season" sighed Slade.

"Let's see what reasons why these losers are here" laughed Jake Long.

First video came up of Timmy not wanting to participate in the game because of Tootie and Vicky would be getting the award money.

"What, you didn't want to be here with us because of that twerp?!" roared Vicky.

"That's so mean!" cried Tootie who then tackled poor Timmy.

"Oh my, I take what I said back about earlier about you people boring me out" laughed Slade as he noticed Timmy wasn't winning the fight against Tootie.

"I'm piling in on the twerp!" roared Vicky.

Jimmy soon joined to help out Timmy who was too busy fighting off both Tootie and Vicky.

"Wow, what a brawl!" laughed Geoff, "Can someone please break them up!"

"Why the heck are you people staring at me?" asked Slade.

"Well, you're new task is to break up the fight" said Geoff.

"Fine" sighed Slade, "I thought this was a Jorgen thing to do."

"I'm on my break" laughed Jorgen.

Slade ended up knocking some sense into Vicky quite literally as he knocked her out cold and ended up hanging Tootie somewhere pretty high.

"Get me down from here!" roared Tootie.

"Oh my!" cried Timmy's mother.

"Wow, you're an even better baby sitter than Vicky!" laughed Timmy's dad, "If we ever need you could we call you?"

"Baby sitting service me?" asked Slade who was rather insulted by the idea.

"Come on the way you handled Vicky and Tootie, Vicky's an amateur compared to what you just did to her" laughed Timmy's dad.

"Maybe, maybe not" replied Slade, "I'll think about it, I'm usually an expensive kind of a guy to be hired."

"Well it'd be better than Vicky!" laughed Timmy's dad.

As Geoff showed the other reasons why Slade was kicked off, and why Jimmy's family were kicked off, Slade wasn't happy about being in the aftermath.

"Someone was sabotaging Mojo's dish and it wasn't me" said Slade.

"But they caught you red handed and Chris made the alterations to letting only a single contestant being you to be kicked off because of it" said Sputz.

"Don't care, I know who sabotaged Mojo Jojo's dish, call it a hunch, but it was Vlad Masters" continued Slade, "he should be the one here not me."

"That's a wide accusation you got there" said Hugh Neutron.

"Well, believe me, I know a sneak when I see one" continued Slade.

"Yea consider that you are one" added Buford.

"Don't push me" said Slade.

"Whatever, we'll see more of Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath next time" said Geoff who was closing up for the day, "until next time!"

Slade certainly was right on the money, both Vlad and Winslow indeed didn't like each other and had purposely sabotaged the other blocks just to try to prove their point.

"Listen Winslow" said Vlad as he surprised him in his tower in his Vlad Plasmius form, "I did my part the last challenge in sabotaging the blocks' meals, maybe the next challenge you can do something, oh also add Hiro to your little schemes."

"Only if you add Danielle to yours" added Winslow.

"Done deal" laughed Vlad who shook Winslow's hand, "knew I could count on something like this."

As for GLaDOS, she had been analyzing the footage of where Slade had made the claims Mojo was sabotaged and it wasn't him doing the sabotaging.

"Look what I found here" said GLaDOS as she showed some enhanced video to Chris who was eating some popcorn while she was doing it.

"Hey that looks like Vlad in his Vlad Plasmius form!" laughed Chris.

"Of course it is" replied GLaDOS.

"Should we really warn the others?" asked Chris.

"It's your call" continued GLaDOS.

"Nah, I'll let them find out about this by themselves!" laughed Chris, "All the more to bring on some more Total Drama!"


	7. Family Fun Race

Chapter 7: Family Fun Race

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, there was a feud going on, on who'd be the best villain to the rest of the contestants, yours truly wouldn't want to give too much detail to what went on between those two, but some sort of deal was made and poor Slade was laid with the blame on trying to sabotage his own block's meal!

Seriously, who would have guessed that Slade would to be the one to go, so disgusted that instead of voting off all the single villains at once, Slade was just kicked off! And sent off to the Chutes of Shame, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

Vlad was rather impatient as he was waiting for Winslow to show up.

"About time" said Vlad, "now it's your turn to sabotage a block or two in the next challenge."

"I'll do even better than that, I snuck around and noticed one of Chris' plans for the next challenge" laughed Winslow.

"You mean he keeps a stash of blue prints of challenges?" asked Vlad.

"Yep" replied Winslow, "though I'm sure he has now placed them in another area."

"Well, whatever it is, you better be making it an interesting one" said Vlad.

As for the other contestants whom were sleeping in their homes, a loud alarm ended up waking everyone up, they noticed that Chris was in a race car racing through the streets of the town.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Chris, "glad you could get up."

"Let me guess, it's going to be a racing challenge?" asked Mandy.

"Yep, each block will have at least four drivers each to race, the block with the most drivers to win the race will win immunity!" laughed Chris, "Oh, also forgot to mention about some sort of deadly traps, nah you guys will find out on your own!"

For the Odd Ball Lane block, among the drivers included were Bart, Mandy, Stewie, and Hiro; for Adventure Street they included Wally, Hoagie, Red and Finn; for Hero Boulevard it included Robin, Blossom, Manny, and Jenny; and for the Villains 1st Street it included the Joker, Gunther, Vanessa and Zoe.

"Here are the parts for your car that you'll be working on" said Chef, "once you are finished please head to the race course."

As for Chris, he was relaxing where he ended up pressing a button alerting Sub-Zero to come to rush to his aide.

"You called?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Please, I am in the mood for a snow cone" said Chris, "so get to it!"

As poor Sub-Zero obeyed Chris, the racers were finished with their cars, a certain Winslow was sneaking around this time picking on the racers that were on Hero Boulevard, he ended up unscrewing a screw on Manny's car, and purposely let out some air of a tire on Robin's.

"Let's watch some fun" laughed Winslow.

"Did you sabotage any cars?" asked Vlad.

"You'll see" laughed Winslow.

As the racers started up, those on Hero's Boulevard first had a good run by being in the lead.

"Heck yea we're going to win this one!" laughed Cyborg as he was eating some popcorn.

"We're supposed to be the pit crew for our block" said Raven.

"Yea, but why not just have some relaxation after all I cooked in the last challenge" laughed Cyborg.

Robin soon ends up noticing his tire is quite low, but before he tries to pull over, he ends up running into some explosives on the course which Chris happily presses a bottom on the console blowing up his car.

"Ouch, Robin's out!" laughed Chris.

Manny ends up steering his car to a corner, yet soon parts of the car soon began to fall apart.

"Oh no, Manny's going to crash and his car is literally coming apart!" said Frida.

Manny ends up sadly crashing into Vanessa's car knocking her out of the race, along with also bumping into Zoe's car.

"This is so unfair!" cried Zoe.

Gunther along with the Joker end up crossing the finish line first, but sadly their block can't really be qualified as most of Odd Ball Lane and Adventure Street make it, along with the remaining members of Hero Boulevard.

"Whoa, it looks like Hero Boulevard and Villains 1st Street will be voting off a family!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Okay, I don't like Manny's driving, but how the heck am I going to vote for the Titans to be off!" cried Rodolfo.

"Bad driving" said Batman as he votes for Manny.

End of confessions.

For Hero's Boulevard it was a vote between members of the Titans and the Riveras, for the Villains 1st Street, the Aves faced being voted off with the Doofenshmirtzs.

"There better be enough for the both of us to stay" said Heinz.

"Oh yea, there are" laughed Chris as he tossed two S'mores to the Doofenshmirtzs, "sorry Aves family you get voted off!"

"This isn't fair!" roared Carmelita.

"And for the Riveras, you also get voted off too!" laughed Chris.

"I can't believe we got voted off early!" cried Maria.

"Sadly, I wish we stayed longer" said Rodolfo.

"Sorry, that's all the time you have, GLaDOS please take the Riveras and the Aves away!" laughed Chris.

"Will do" said GLaDOS as she ends up revealing the Chutes from the ceiling and sucks each one of the Aves and Riveras into them.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.


	8. Circus Animal Tamer

Chapter 8: Circus Animal Tamer

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was a racing match between the blocks, where the families were to race on a race course with traps set by me and GLaDOS. However, as things went on, some families like the Riverias and the Aves didn't go so well with their blocks as they ended up somehow having mishaps with their cars.

In the end, both families got voted off and sent off on the Chutes of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

Winslow was pretty pleased that he managed to get rid of two families from the competition, as he met with Vlad, they were to discuss how they were going to use Hiro and Danielle in the next upcoming challenge.

"So you're saying we should put those to work and see who can cause the most damage" laughed Winslow.

"That'd be an ideal thing to do" laughed Vlad.

As the families were sleeping in their homes, a loud bang ended up waking everyone up as they headed outside, Chris was in the form of a circus ring leader suit.

"Greetings everyone" said Chris.

"Are we going to go to the circus?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah, I love the circus!" laughed Kuki.

"Yep, but you'll bring the rest of your families too, whom will be training animals to do part of the act I have in store" laughed Chris.

As the contestants and their families headed on in, members of the Villain 1st Street block noticed they didn't have any sort of animal.

"We really don't have an animal" said Vanessa.

"Sure you do, Gunther, how about you help out your block?" asked Chris.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Oh, the old girl will do it" laughed the Ice King.

"She better" said the Joker.

As for the Hero Boulevard block, they ended up receiving a lion.

"Ha, I'll just turn into a lion and show him a thing or two" laughed Beast Boy.

"I don't think that might be the brightest idea" said Raven.

"Hey, why not send Gaz in to help you?" asked Dib to Beast Boy.

Confessions:

"If I could vote us all off on purpose there could be a reason for this" said Gaz.

End of confessions.

As Gaz entered the lion's den with Beast Boy, Beast Boy changed himself into a lion trying to communicate with the other lion who obviously didn't like Beast Boy being there.

"He said he's going to tear me up because I'm invading his space" said Beast Boy.

"Ouch" said Gaz, "well how the heck am I going to tame him then?"

Suddenly the lion leaped down ready to pounce on the two, as for the other blocks, Adventure Street ended up getting to tame seals.

"So all we have to do is get them to play musical instruments?" asked Monty, "Sounds complex."

"It's a horn, all they have to do is press the horn" said the Delightful Children.

"Don't yell at him!" said Kuki.

"Oh this is going to be a disaster" sighed Father.

"Not as much as Hero Boulevard over there is enjoying that lion" said Hoagie.

"Why don't you go and help out over there and give your friends a piece of meat?" asked Vlad to Danielle.

"I don't know, wouldn't that make things worse?" asked Danielle.

"Nah" laughed Vlad.

After Danielle tossed a piece of meat to the lion, it was hungry for more. Poor Gaz and Beast Boy, Beast Boy who was trying to shield Gaz was getting mauled by the lion.

"The judging hasn't even started yet, and Hero Boulevard still can't get their act together!" laughed Chris.

"Clever" laughed Winslow to Vlad as he noticed it, "I got something even better."

As for Odd Ball Lane, Peter was having the time of his life with Cleveland and Quagmire training monkeys to form a pyramid.

"This is so fun being fun with monkeys!" laughed Peter.

"Yea, never thought I'd enjoy this!" laughed Quagmire.

"You better make us win" said Mandy.

"Hey, I'm on top of the pyramid!" laughed Billy who decided to join in with the monkeys.

"Billy, get down!" roared Gladys.

"Monkeys!" laughed Peter.

Winslow ended up getting Hiro to encourage Billy to look at the monkeys.

"See the monkeys Billy?" asked Hiro.

"Oh boy, monkeys!" laughed Billy.

As Billy ran toward them, one of the monkeys then grabbed Billy and tossed him straight down toward Harold knocking him out.

"Well, Odd Ball Lane has convinced me they got their animals under control" laughed Chris.

As Chris ended up heading toward the seals, Chef ended up having earmuffs to protect his ears from the sound of the music.

"Very repulsive" said Chef.

"I agree" added GLaDOS.

"Yea, but they're not as terrible as what's going on with Hero Boulevard" laughed Chris.

Both Beast Boy along with Gaz were pretty beaten up by the lion.

"Okay, I'm too tired to change into any other animal" said Beast Boy as he fainted.

When the judges passed Villains 1st Street they were in awe of how cute Gunther was.

"Wha" said Gunther.

"She's so cute" said GLaDOS.

"Yep" said Chef as he gave her high marks.

"I think I know which block will get immunity, Villains 1st Street with Odd Ball Lane!" laughed Chris, "As for Hero Boulevard you'll have to vote a family off!"

Confessions:

"There's no way I am going to stay on, if I can make Dib sorry for this I can make him feel bad for tossing 200 million bucks" said Gaz.

"So tired" said Beast Boy who fainted.

"They better not kick all of us Titans off!" cried Cyborg.

End of confessions.

"Wow, Titans, Membranes, I'm surprised you're here so early" said Chris.

"Wait, there are only five?!" cried Dib.

"Yep, that's right" laughed Chris as he tossed the five remaining S'mores to the Titans, "sounds like the rest of the block voted for the Membranes to be kicked off!"

"Oh don't worry we'll get it next time" said Professor Membrane.

"Oh GLaDOS, please send these three off!" laughed Chris.

"Will do" replied GLaDOS.

The Membranes were soon sucked through the Chutes of Shame as the chutes appeared from the ceiling.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GlaDOSville!" laughed Chris.

As for Vlad, he wasn't impressed that much with Winslow.

"Seriously, you tried to get Hiro to have a dimwhit ruin a monkey act?" laughed Vlad.

"And you can do better?" asked Winslow.

"Ha, I got the Titans almost in trouble" laughed Vlad, "and got rid of the Membranes, maybe if you got rid of a few others I'll see through you then."

"Let's rank up the points then" laughed Winslow.


	9. Gross Out with GLaDOS

Chapter 9: Gross Out with GLaDOS

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, the contestants went to the circus to tame some animals. Some of the blocks did better than others with monkeys and with Gunther, others such as Hero Boulevard didn't do so well with the lion which mauled Gaz and Beast Boy and got the Membranes kicked off and sent off in the Chutes of Shame.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

Both Vlad and Winslow indeed wanted to compete to see who'll kick out the next family.

"So, what do you have in your little sleeve?" asked Winslow.

"The upcoming challenge for today" laughed Vlad as he gave it to Winslow.

"A gross out competition" laughed Winslow, "this should make sabotaging them easier!"

As the rest of the families slept in their homes, Chris' image came up on the television screens in everyone's homes that had a television in the bed room.

"Attention people, wake up!" roared Chris as he blew a loud horn.

"Hey, it's Chris on the television, are you going to give us the whether report for the morning?" asked Chris Griffin.

"Uh, no" replied Chris, "today's challenge will be my version of a cooking show, except this time I want you to gross out your neighbors on the other block!"

"Always wanted a cooking show" laughed Chef as he showed up on the television, "this time I am going to show you how to gross out your neighbors."

Chef ended up showing the contestants a few dishes with the sort of ingredients he had displayed.

"Now go out and have a gross out cook off, Chef and I and GLaDOS will be watching" laughed Chris.

As the families began cooking their gross dishes in their homes, Chef, along with Chris and GLaDOS were outside waiting along with Mayor Mayor and Ms. Bellum.

"Oh boy, an eating competition!" laughed Mayor.

"Actually, it's more of which blocks can gross out the others the most" laughed Chris.

As the families continued to make their meals, Vlad who ended up going in his Vlad Plasmius form began to sabotage meals of other families, he ended up mixing the ingredients from the Smiths and the Griffins without them realizing it, Winslow decided to use some of his toy inventions to mess with the ingredients from the Sunban and Dracula families, as the rest of the families were done, they began to spread out their gross meals.

"Wow, each one of them looks so gross" laughed Chef.

"Now each block will assign two families to taste test their meals from other blocks to see how gross they can get" laughed Chris.

As the families selected taste testers, for the Odd Ball Lane they selected the Simpsons and Billy's family; for Adventure Street they selected the Gilligan and Fullbright families; for Hero Boulevard they selected the Titans and Saurez families and for Villains 1st Street they selected the Ice Kingdom and the Doofemshmirtzs.

"Contestants, time to dig in, whoever can finish a dish from each of the families from the opposing blocks wins immunity" laughed Chris, "begin!"

Gunther along with the Ice King were in first along with Heinz and Vanessa.

Confessions:

"This is one of the easiest challenges yet!" laughed Heinz.

"That Hoagie Gillian is catching up" sighed Vanessa.

"I can eat anything, and I do mean anything" laughed Hoagie.

End of confessions.

As the contestants ate, Hoagie soon felt ill once he had something from the Smith family.

"Don't feel so good" said Hoagie.

"Oh, I'll have some then" laughed Tommy.

But as Tommy took a bite of the same dish he too soon felt ill.

Confessions:

"This is rather more enjoyable than I had imagine" laughed Father who loved to see Hoagie get sick.

"Look at that foolish fool!" laughed the Delightful Children.

End of confessions.

"Okay, don't eat anything from the Smith family" laughed Mr. Boss.

"Hey, we worked really hard on that meal" said Francine.

"Yea, how dare you insult my wife" said Stan as he went to defend her.

"Well face it pal, if Hoagie gets sick from eating your meal, I'll not be eating it" laughed Mr. Boss.

"You don't have to because it'll be all over your face!" laughed Francine as she grabbed the plate and tossed it at Mr. Boss.

"Whoa, there's some Total Drama!" laughed Chris.

Literally a food fight began between Odd Ball Lane families and the Adventure Street families as they began to toss food while poor Hoagie was tossing some barf.

"Wow, it seems Gunther is going to win immunity for her block!" laughed Chris as she was the only one not sick along with the Doofenshmirtzs.

"Gunther wins!" laughed Chef.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Oh, I knew she could do it, I just knew" laughed the Ice King.

"As for Odd Ball Lane and Adventure Street you'll be voting off a family" laughed Chris.

Aside from the Smiths that made contestants sick, the Griffins' meal also made people sick though not as sick as the Smith's meal.

Confessions:

"Ha, I am going to say bye, bye to the Smiths!" laughed Winslow.

"So long Smiths" laughed Vlad.

"Hoagie's in no condition to continue" said Wally as he had to vote for his friend and his friend's family off.

End of confessions.

"Wow, Smiths, Griffins, did not expect you to be here so soon, and also Gilligans and Fullbrights also not expected here to be here so soon" laughed Chris, "anyway, last s'mores for the night will be going to the Griffins and to the Fullbrights!"

"What, we get voted off already?" asked Grandmother Gilligan.

"Yea you all do" laughed Chris, "GLaDOS, please take them all away!"

"Will do" said GLaDOS.

Suddenly chutes from the ceiling appeared and sucked the Smiths and the Gilligans up.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville to which Hoagie then barfed as he was heading into the chute.

"I'll clean that up" sighed GLaDOS.


	10. Vlad and Winslow Exposed

Chapter 10: Vlad and Winslow Exposed

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was a cook off between our contestants where this time however each family was going to cook the grossest meals ever! Meaning they'd have to learn from Chef's cooking channel brought to you by GLaDOSTV! Some members like those of the Smiths got into a food fight with the Fullbrights when it was their turn to serve their meals, along with the Gilligans getting sick from theirs.

In the end, the Gilligans and the Smiths got voted off and sent off on the Chutes of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

Both Vlad and Winslow were ready for the next phase, however a certain Danny Fenton began to spy on Vlad as he suspected why so many families were dropping out because of Vlad and Winslow's meddling.

Confessions:

"Somehow I know Vlad is up to something" said Danny, "and I am soon going to find out what it is."

End of confessions.

Vlad and Winslow were well prepared to implement the next phase.

"So what sort of challenge is Chris planning?" asked Winslow.

"Hmm, it appears Chris wants the Villains 1st Street to assign someone who'd cause major disaster in the city" laughed Vlad.

"Oh, who'd it be?" laughed Winslow.

"More likely Mojo" laughed Vlad.

"Ha, we can get rid of that talking monkey" laughed Winslow.

"Oh the better" laughed Vlad.

As for the rest of the families they were sleeping in their homes, only to be woken up by a loud alarm which GLaDOS was alerting everyone.

"Get up, get up!" roared GLaDOS, "Emergency, emergency!"

"What, what's happening?!" cried Hugh Test as he got up from bed, "Did Johnny and the girls do something this time?!"

"No, apparently everyone else are running from their homes!" cried Lila.

Mojo was indeed in charge of the challenge as he was using a giant robot to destroy the city.

"Yes, just like back home!" laughed Mojo as he was trying to crush the buildings that were in his path.

"When are we going to get some action?" asked Brick.

"Hey, Chris said it was okay for me to cause some trouble not you" laughed Mojo.

As for the Mayor, he was trying to call the Powerpuff Girls.

"Oh my, Chris gave me so many phones this time!" cried Mayor, "I don't know which one is for the girls!"

"Titans reporting!" cried Robin as he came in.

"Wait, that can't be the right phone!" cried the Mayor who was so use to only the Powerpuff Girls barging in.

"Hey, you needed help, here's some help" laughed Cyborg.

"You can help evacuate the families" said Ms. Bellum.

"Excuse me?" asked Raven.

"You heard what I said" continued Ms. Bellum.

Aside from the Titans, Jenny ended up coming zooming in.

"Ha, so what's the word?" asked Jenny.

"Help evacuate the families" said Ms. Bellum.

"But there's a giant robot, you guys need me to tackle that" said Jenny.

"Go do as Ms. Bellum says" said the Mayor.

As Jenny went off, the Powerpuff Girls finally came in.

"Oh girls you finally came, there's a big giant robot that Mojo is controlling he's going to destroy GLaDOSville!" cried the Mayor.

"Don't worry, you can count on us" continued Blossom.

As the Powerpuff Girls raced off, meanwhile, Mojo was having the time of his life.

"This is fun, wait why don't I hear the screaming, there's not that much screaming it's no fun if Mojo can't enjoy the screaming!" cried Mojo.

"Aw shut up, you're already destroying buildings!" cried Butch.

"Don't talk back to me like that!" roared Mojo.

"Hey, destroying is destroying" said Boomer.

"Yea I guess so" sighed Mojo.

Suddenly the Powerpuff Girls appeared before Mojo.

"Not so fast Mojo Jojo" said Blossom.

"Powerpuff Girls, I'm so glad you're here" laughed Mojo, "Chris said I could do whatever I please just like back home. Something like this!"

Mojo then used the robot's giant hands and clamped together the Powerpuff Girls squeezing them in place.

"Ha, I built this robot to be especially as strong as you girls!" laughed Mojo.

As Mojo continued to gloat, Vlad along with Winslow began to sneak over to the giant robot.

"So are we really going to sabotage the monkey's toy?" asked Winslow.

"Ha, we don't be upstaged by a simian" laughed Vlad.

Vlad ended up going intangible in his Plasmius form and began to unhook the wires from within, he ended up taking Winslow to the computer core of the robot.

"Time to have some fun" laughed Winslow.

Suddenly Mojo released the Powerpuff Girls.

"What, I didn't mean to do that!" cried Mojo as he was trying to maintain control.

"Now it's our turn like back at Townsville" laughed Blossom.

All the Powerpuff Girls charged at the giant robot.

"Alright I don't care if Chris told us to take a hike we're going to bust those girls!" cried Brick.

Brick along with Butch and Boomer busted out of the hatch of the robot and smacked all three girls.

"About time we had something interesting going on" laughed Brick, "Rowdyruffs, attack!"

Brick along with his two brothers charged at the Powerpuff Girls, yet Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles countered each attack. As for Danny, he ended up confronting Robin and Jenny about Vlad and Winslow's antics.

"So you're saying they're behind sabotaging the blocks?" asked Jenny.

"Heck ya" said Danny, "I got proof of it."

Danny had snuck some footage from GLaDOS from previous challenges and noted how Vlad in his Plasmius form was sneaking around, along with Winslow.

"Hmm, does this mean Hiro and Danielle have to go too?" asked Jenny.

"Well I don't know" said Danny, "I think we need to have a chat with Chris about that."

Chris himself was rather surprised that Mojo was defeated so easily by the girls, along with the Rowdyruff Boys finally put down by them as well.

"Wow, Powerpuff Girls I'm so glad you won immunity!" laughed Chris, "The Day Is Saved Thanks To You The Powerpuff Girls!"

"Great, just great we're going to get voted off!" cried Brick.

"I don't understand, my machine was working perfectly I checked several times!" cried Mojo.

"I think this hunk of junk can be recycled" laughed Chef as he banged on the machine.

But as the hatch opened up, Winslow ended up falling right out.

"Uh, hi" laughed Winslow.

"Sabotage!" cried Mojo, "This is unfair, it was sabotage! Do over, do over! Mojo demands do over!"

Suddenly Vlad was knocked right out of the sky by Danny and fell back into his normal self.

"And we got another one as well" said Danny.

"Well cheaters" laughed Chris, "in a special event, I say you both get voted off instead, Danielle and Hiro will be staying with the Fentons for the remaining of the game. Oh GLaDOS!"

Soon GLaDOS had the chutes appear from the ceiling, lowered where both Vlad and Winslow were located.

"Bye Vlad" laughed Danny, "and Winslow."

Both of them were then sucked into the Chutes of Shame.

"Ha, no room for cheaters!" laughed Chris, "Until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!"


	11. Why Vlad and Winslow Cheated

Chapter 11: Why Vlad and Winslow Cheated

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Whoa, Vlad and Winslow were caught cheating recently in trying to get rid as many families as possible from each block. Yep, it worked for awhile until they were caught, and they're the reason why so many families are currently here.

Yea it's going to get really heated here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Both Vlad and Winslow found themselves in special cages for their own protection as Hoagie along with Tommy and Grandmother Gilligan wanted to beat them up along with the Smiths.

"These two are responsible for making my meal horrible!" cried Francine as she was ready to try to get to open the cages.

"Alright, enough!" roared Jorgen, "Time to bring everyone out!"

Jorgen ended up rolling the cages in with Vlad and Winslow in them and the audience began to boo once they were given the spotlights.

"Vlad, my man how the heck did you get caught so early?" laughed Geoff.

"Excuse me, being excited about two creeps who were trying to cheat?" asked Bridgette.

"Chill" replied Geoff.

"Yea, let the man speak" added Jake Long.

"Vlad, we're surprised that you were caught so early, how the heck did that happen man?" asked Geoff.

"Well, I'd blame a certain badger for lurking around the shadows" continued Vlad referring to Danny.

"Well there are no badgers here so I don't know what the heck he's talking about" laughed Sputz.

"That Phantom boy" continued Vlad, "he's the one responsible for putting me and Winslow here!"

"We had a pretty good run getting rid of those families" laughed Winslow.

Winslow suddenly feels someone kicking him in the rear which was really Francine doing it.

"Ha, that's for ruining my cooking!" laughed Francine.

"Easy" said Geoff, "each of the kicked off families would have enough time to have some fun with these two, Jorgen put them in the chairs!"

Both Vlad and Winslow were moved to the electric chairs and were wired up.

"Hey, these are electric chairs!" cried Winslow who didn't like it.

"Let me be the judge, jury and executioner" laughed Hoagie.

"Except for the last one, we really don't want any lawsuits" said Geoff.

"Especially if someone like me has lots of money that can sue this show!" roared Vlad.

Suddenly Vlad was shocked by his electric chair.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark!" laughed Geoff.

"How the heck did you sabotage the food" said Hoagie as he then pressed a control button shocking them both.

"Give me that" said Slade, "besides they put me here first so I should have gotten first dibs."

Slade then presses the button shocking both Vlad and Winslow.

"Enough" said Janet.

"Oh come on now" said Slade, "I was having some fun."

Slade then presses the button again shocking both Vlad and Winslow.

"Okay, I think these two have had enough on the chair, how about we toss rotten fruit at them that'd make things better" laughed Geoff.

"How rotten are we talking about?" laughed Buford.

"Rotten enough that they're maggots crawling over the fruit" laughed Geoff.

"Yuck that's disgusting!" cried Janet.

Jorgen then brought out fruit to the families that were kicked off, poor Vlad was hit with a rotten apple, and Winslow with a rotten banana.

"This is so slimy!" cried Winslow, "I need a shower!"

"Jorgen the hose!" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen then comes out with a hose and sprays both Vlad and Winslow with water.

"That's not what I had in mind!" cried Winslow.

"Enough!" cried Vlad.

Suddenly Vlad was pelted by more apples by the Aves family.

"Ha, take that, that's for letting me crash my car" laughed Zoe.

"Okay, enough of the fruit tossing" said Geoff as Jorgen came by and took the fruit away.

Jorgen then headed to the film where he began to show clips of how each of the families were kicked off the game with Vlad and Winslow playing some parts in it.

"It was you who had the lion attack me!" roared Gaz as she wanted to beat up Vlad but was stopped by the others.

"Okay, I think we had enough here, so until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

As the Aftermath scene ends, a certain Mojo Jojo was busy fixing up and upgrading his robot.

"I can't believe that Vlad got the better of me along with that Toyman Winslow" said Mojo as he was turning a knob or two, "I should have this baby complete soon enough, maybe after another challenge or two and hopefully I'll survive with the Rowdyruff Boys, speaking of which where the heck are they?"

As for the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick was busy reading the Art of War, while Butch and Boomer were playing video games.

"You three, why are you just laying around doing nothing?" asked Mojo.

"Chill, we have plenty of time to hang around before the next challenge" continued Brick.

"That's exactly it, I need to know the next challenge so that I can ensure we'll be victorious" laughed Mojo.

"But wouldn't GLaDOS find out, I mean she's all around us" continued Boomer.

"Not if you use my new invisible potion" laughed Mojo as he handed one each to the three.

"Hey, it actually works!" laughed Butch as he turned himself invisible by drinking it and not seeing himself in the mirror.

"Yea, go take photos of the plans" laughed Mojo as he gave a camera to each of the three.

"Sure thing Mojo" laughed Brick.

As the three Rowdyruff Boys went off, Butch wasn't sure if Mojo was as smart as he seems.

"This might be a full proof plan, but I still don't know" said Butch.

"Yea, I get it" added Boomer.

"Well, if we are to be cautious we should expect any sort of surprises from Chris" said Brick.

"You been reading too much of the Art of War have ya?" asked Boomer.

"Hey, I need to know thy foe and Chris is thy foe" continued Brick.

"Well so are those Powerpuff Girls and everyone else" added Boomer.

"We'll work on them too" laughed Brick as they continued to fly off.


	12. Joker's Mayhem

Chapter 12: Joker's Mayhem

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GlaDOSville it was a large robot attack initiated by none other than Mojo Jojo, with the aide of the Rowdyruff Boys they were tearing up the town. For the Mayor he first picked up the wrong phone and called the Titans instead, then they were assigned just to help out evacuate the residents from their homes because they were really waiting for the Powerpuff Girls to arrive.

Yes, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup arrived thereafter and helped crush Mojo Jojo, but they had a little help unbeknownst to them Winslow and Vlad were sabotaging Mojo's robot and they were soon kicked off because of that. So who'll be kicked off and sent off on the Chutes of Shame? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

The Joker was rather thrilled that he was going to be the main guy behind the mayhem in Chris' upcoming challenge, most of the contestants and their families were unaware as it was just an average day for them, most of them were at the bank.

"I don't understand why Chris wants us to use Chris dollars" said Peter.

"Well, I guess it's currency here" said Cleveland.

Suddenly outside of the bank, the Joker was geared up in a hi-tech van along with some of his thugs that GLaDOS had teleported to her place.

"So nice that Chris allowed me to have my boys come here" laughed the Joker, "we're going to really make a good showing today!"

The Joker along with his crew then head into the bank where the Joker ends up aiming his gun high up in the air and fires a few shots.

"Alright get on the ground!" laughed the Joker, "Cause this is a stick up!"

"Oh better do as he says" said Peter as he and the others fall on the ground.

"That's good" laughed the Joker to which he and his thugs head over to where the tellers are located, "You put the money in the bag!"

The teller ends up obeying the Joker's every word and deposits all of the banks money.

"Uh, sir, you sure this is real money?" asked one of the Joker thugs as he noticed photos of Chris McLean on them.

"Hey it's part of the challenge" whispered the Joker, "I get the real money if I win the game."

As the Joker continued to get the money from the bank, he was unaware typically of Chris calling out the Dark Knight with the Batman symbol.

"Hey, that's our cue!" said Buttercup as she noticed the Batman signal.

"No it's not" continued Blossom.

"Ah come on, the Dark Knight's going to need our help anyway" said Buttercup.

"Fine" sighed Blossom as she along with Bubbles headed off.

Batman arrived just in time where police chief Emiliano Saurez, Frida's father was waiting for him.

"About time, you're not like that Rivera El Tigre boy" laughed Chief Saurez.

"So what's the news?" asked Batman.

"Your ach nemesis the Joker is robbing a bank" continued Chief Saurez.

"Hey Chief!" said Blossom as she showed up with her sisters.

"Oh great, Chris only wanted Batman here" continued Chief Saurez.

"That's okay chief let them on the deal" laughed Chris as he said it through the chief's inner comm.

"Fine" sighed Chief Saurez, "the bank is being robbed by the Joker."

"Spare no time" said Blossom.

Blossom and the two others head off with Batman following them in the Batmobile.

"Wow, I'm surprised the Batmobile if as fast as we" said Bubbles.

"I upgraded my Batmobile to match your speeds" continued Batman.

As the four arrived, the Joker was still having the tellers put in the money.

"Not so fast Joker, cause the Powerpuff Girls are here to stop you!" laughed Blossom.

"I was going to make an entrance" said Batman.

"Opps, sorry" said Blossom.

"Ha, so glad you could arrive" laughed the Joker, "gentlemen, release GLaDOS' turrents!"

"Will do boss!" laughed one of the thugs as he had a remote controller with him, turrents popped up from the ground and began to fire upon the four.

"Ha, now to make a break but first" laughed the Joker who then tossed a laughing gas grenade causing everyone to laugh.

As for Batman he was typically prepared with a gas mask on while the girls were sadly not.

"I can't stop laughing!" laughed Bubbles.

"We need to stop the Joker!" laughed Blossom, "Before he gets away!"

"Leave this one to me" said Batman.

Batman then hops into the Batmobile and heads off as for the Joker and those in his crew, his Joker thugs were still wondering what to buy with Chris dollars.

"Gee boss, I know you said the prize money is 200 million dollars, but wouldn't it make more sense to just steal the 200 million dollar prize than to steal fake money?" asked the thug which ended up causing the Joker to be speechless for a moment.

"You know, I never thought about that" said the Joker.

As the get-away van was making its turn one corner, a certain jealous Mojo Jojo noticed the van was turning a corner.

"Ha, time to implement sabotage plan!" laughed Mojo.

Brick ended up using his fire breath and ended up having the fire blow out the tires from the van.

"We're out of control!" cried the thug driver who was doing his best to steer the van.

The van ends up crashing with Batman arriving on the scene.

"No, this isn't fair, how the heck did I managed to get stopped here?!" cried the Joker.

"You are all coming with me" said Batman.

"Time to take down Bats like old times boys" laughed the Joker to his thugs.

The Joker's thugs charged at Batman and tried to hit him with everything they had, but Batman ended up knocking each one down which soon was the Joker's turn who then decided to make a run for it with the loot. Chris was on the other end of the Joker's cell phone not happy.

"Joker what the heck happen back there, you had everything in your grasp?" asked Chris, "Even GLaDOS noticed it!"

"Excuse me, but we ran into a few flat tires on the way!" cried the Joker.

"Wait got another call on the line" said Chris as he then picked up Batman, "hello?"

"You said this was a challenge it's a typical run the Joker always makes" continued Batman.

"Well excuse me but that's not my fault" laughed Chris.

As the Joker made another corner, Mojo was just around the corner when he tripped the Joker causing him to fall, where the Dark Knight ended up leaping and pouncing onto the Joker apprehending him for good.

"No fair!" cried the Joker as handcuffs were put on him.

Soon the Joker was rightfully back where he belonged.

"Okay Joker, you didn't do your job, so apparently you get kicked off!" laughed Chris, "Along with your merry band of thugs!"

"Hey wait what about the vote?!" cried the Joker.

"No votes this time" laughed Chris, "GLaDOS please take the Joker and his thugs away!"

"Will do" said GLaDOS as she exposed the Chutes of Shame that sucked them all in.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.


	13. Kidnapping Princesses

Chapter 13: Kidnapping Princesses

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was the time for the Joker to make everyone try to survive his wrath! Yep, that's right the Joker tried to implement his dastardly scheme by robbing a bank, only to soon get the call from the Dark Knight and the Powerpuff Girls, luckily for the Joker's own protection he had a few laughing grenades prepared with the Powerpuff Girls subdued with laughter excluding the Dark Knight.

The Joker felt he could make a break, yet sadly luck wasn't on his side, he was beaten by the Dark Knight and he and his thugs were sent off on the Chutes of Shame, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

The Ice King was rather thrilled that he was going to be involved in this challenge.

Confessions:

"Oh my, I don't want to reveal too much" laughed the Ice King.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther as she didn't like where this was going.

End of confessions.

As the contestants ended up waking up for the day, they felt it was rather odd that Chris wasn't there to wake them up, instead GLaDOS ended up popping up as she sent a core down to greet the contestants.

"Greetings everyone" said GLaDOS.

"Is that a floating eye?" asked Kuki.

"Uh, yes" replied GLaDOS, "Chris has instructed the women and the girls to dress up as Princesses."

"Oh boy we're going to be Princesses!" laughed Kuki.

"There is no way I'm getting in a dress" said Trixie.

"But I think you'd look pretty in it" said Cleveland Jr.

"That's my boy for ya" laughed Cleveland.

Confessions:

"I hate wearing dresses!" cried Mandy.

"This attitude of hers might get her entire family including me kicked off" said Grim.

End of confessions.

After the women of the families put on the dresses, GLaDOS ended up taking them to the park, as for the Ice King he was hovering with his beard with Gunther keeping a watch below.

"Wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Don't worry Gunther, I have done this a million times capturing princesses!" laughed the Ice King.

As the Ice King flew in with his beard, he began to freeze anyone else who wasn't a princess.

"Zap!" laughed the Ice King as he froze most members of the Test family, "I'll be taking these two."

The Ice King ends up taking out an infinity cube that GLaDOS had borrowed from Jimmy for the short period of time he was here, and promptly placed Leia, Susan and Mary into the cube.

"Ha, three down plenty more to go!" laughed the Ice King.

It was easy for the Ice King to kidnap them and flee toward his tower, as for a certain Mojo Jojo, he ended up thinking of a way to infiltrate the Ice King's tower.

"How the heck are you going to trick the Ice King to think you're a princess?" asked Brick.

"Easy" laughed Mojo, "I tricked the Powerpuff Girls into thinking I was their playmate before I dossed them with Antidote X!"

"But what'd happen to Gunther if the Ice King loses?" asked Boomer.

"Wait, do either of you Rowdyruff Boys think Gunther is cute?" asked Mojo.

"Can we get a pet please?" asked Boomer.

"No, I think I should make consideration that the Penguin temporarily adopt her, after all she is a penguin that's make sense" laughed Mojo.

Mojo then ended up putting on a blonde wig and a princess outfit.

"Oh Mr. Ice King, I'm a princess!" laughed Mojo.

"Another one" said the Ice King.

The Ice King then freezes Mojo, but unbeknownst to the Ice King, Mojo has a heater set to go on the minute he's in the Ice King's lair. As for everyone else, for Batman his duty was to thaw out the rest of the families along with the Titans.

"Oh great, he even took Meg which I'm rather surprised about that" laughed Peter, "she'll be the first one to be rejected."

"Oh that's not a nice thing to say" said Brian.

"Brian quit sounding like Lois" laughed Peter.

As the men of the two blocks gathered, they gathered around Finn since Finn was the one who'd had done this the most with the Ice King.

"Come on, I know the Ice King's tactics, I think I can handle this" said Finn.

"Oh, I bet the Ice King won't be able to handle Marge" laughed Homer.

As Finn ended up leading the charge, the Ice King was in his tower unloading the princesses from the infinity cube, soon out came Mojo who ended up thawing pretty quickly thanks to a heater he had with him. He snuck around and managed to open up a hole in the cage.

"Okay, time to choose a princess!" laughed the Ice King.

"He better not choose me" said Mandy.

"Oh, choose me, choose me!" laughed Kuki.

"We're not supposed to be allowed to support the bad guy" said Mushi.

"Well at least he's not choosing me" said Princess Bubblegum.

But as the Ice King thought he was going to get his way, Mojo ended up tossing a smoke grenade, it was just then that Finn and the men of the blocks arrived, Wally along with Finn ended up punching the Ice King knocking him out cold.

"Ouch, that has to leave a mark!" laughed Chris as he was watching it from a security area.

The Ice King tried his best, but was punched again by everyone.

"Ha, glad I could help" laughed Mojo who ended up sliding back down, "the sabotage has been finished!"

"Aw, we should have gotten involved" said Brick.

"Well there'd have been nothing left for everyone else" laughed Mojo.

"Yea I guess so" sighed Butch.

As for poor Ice King, the Ice King who was too beaten up was brought to Chris tied up.

"Well, I hope you had some fun didn't you Ice King?" asked Chris.

"No, not really" replied the Ice King who was rather beaten up.

"Gee, he's in no condition to continue" laughed Chef.

"You're right" laughed Chris, "which means the Ice King is out of here, Gunther can stay."

The Chutes of Shame came right down from GLaDOS and ended up sucking the Ice King.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.


	14. Dancing with Lasers

Chapter 14: Dancing with Lasers

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was the kidnapping of princesses by the Ice King where GLaDOS ended up telling women on the blocks to dress up like princesses so that the Ice King can apprehend them and the men could rescue them. He sadly forgot one more princess that became too much to handle and soon was defeated by the men who rescued their princesses in the end the Ice King was kicked off though Gunther got to stay.

So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

As the families slept in their homes, Gunther found herself sleeping on a pillow in the Penguin's lair.

"Like what I have done with the place?" asked the Penguin to Gunther.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Of course it's meant for penguins" laughed the Penguin, "since I lived with you guys."

"Wha" continued Gunther.

"Whatever" said the Penguin, "just make yourself at home."

But as the Penguin was going to go to sleep loud music began to wake everyone up on all the blocks. Chris ended up coming out in a disco suit.

"Lights, camera action!" laughed Chris.

"Yea disco!" laughed Peter.

"Actually I'll moonwalk you to the dance area" laughed Chris, "like so!"

As everyone followed Chris to the arena where the dance competition was going to be held place, GLaDOS laid out a large stage for everyone to fit on.

"Wow, can't believe GLaDOS is able to fit all of us on" said Cleveland.

"It took awhile" continued GLaDOS.

"So what's the challenge going to be besides dancing?" asked Quagmire.

Suddenly a laser ended up coming out of the wall knocking Quagmire unconscious.

"Laser dodging!" laughed Chris, "Block with the most members surviving this groovy challenge wins immunity!"

As the contestants and their families went on the dance floor, Jack was embarrassing Danny and the Fentons.

Confessions:

"I don't know what's more embarrassing, our block losing or dad's dancing" said Jazz.

"Yuck, he needs to learn some new skills" said Danielle.

End of confessions.

As for the others on the dance floor, Monty was embarrassing Nigel with his dance moves where Nigel sadly ended up purposely running into a laser knocking himself out.

"Oh come on Nigel, don't just be lazy like that" said Monty.

Confessions:

"I wouldn't blame Number One for doing that on purpose" said Abigail, "cause his father's dance moves are horrible!"

End of confessions.

Aside from Quagmire getting knocked out with a laser, Phillip from Mandy's family ended up getting knocked out along with Claire.

"Wow, can't believe it these two are going to get us kicked off!" cried Grim.

"Something needs to be done" said Mandy.

But Mandy wasn't the only one with a plan on the dance floor a certain Mojo Jojo had a plan.

"Ha glad I made these invisible glass reflectors so the lasers would deflect away from me!" laughed Mojo.

Mojo soon was able to deflect the lasers that were targeting him and ended up knocking out most members of the Odd Ball Lane block out including knocking out Grim and Mandy.

"Well it doesn't look good for Odd Ball Lane" laughed Chef.

"Yep, I think everyone else is safe for now Odd Ball Lane will be voting off two families this time!" laughed Chris.

Indeed for Odd Ball Lane it was going to be a hard choice between the Fentons, Mandy's family, Quagmire and the Hills since Hank wasn't a good dancer.

Confessions:

"Why the heck should I get voted off, I didn't get hit by a laser like the others" said Hank as he voted for Mandy's family and Quagmire to be kicked off.

"Dad's dancing might be horrible but not the way Mandy's family fell nor Quagmire" said Danny.

"Mandy looks scarier than the monkey in my closet!" cried Chris Griffin as he voted for her family to be kicked off.

"No way am I going to let Quagmire on" said Roberta.

End of confessions.

It was going to be a tough choice for those on the block of Odd Ball Lane.

"Well, it looks like that the Fentons get to stay onboard" laughed Chris.

"Alright!" laughed Danielle.

"And so does the Hill family!" laughed Chris.

"What, so I get kicked off, but you didn't even give me a chance I got knocked out by the laser" said Quagmire.

"Well too bad" laughed Chris.

"Great I lost" sighed Mandy, "again!"

"There dear you'll win again some other time" said Phillip to which Mandy gave him an ugly sinister glare.

"GLaDOS, the Chutes of Shame please!" laughed Chris.

GLaDOS soon lowered the chutes from the ceiling that then sucked Mandy, Claire, Grim, Phillip and Quagmire up.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.

As they were sucked up in the Chutes of Shame, Mojo Jojo was rather pleased with his work as he was drafting his next scheme.

"Ha this is going to be so great, I will not be caught unlike how Vlad and Winslow were caught" laughed Mojo.

"What if Chris comes up with some sort of a surprise and not your typical challenge?" asked Boomer.

"Oh please I am way ahead of ya" laughed Mojo, "cause I know Chris' every step if I can hack into GLaDOS I will know what everyone's up to!"

Mojo indeed was going to hope to cause more trouble as he was well prepared to hack into GLaDOS.


	15. Run Through the Turrents

Chapter 15: Run Through the Turrents

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was dancing with lasers, literally speaking where our contestants and their families ended up dancing until one of them were hit, Quagmire volunteered to be the first of Odd Ball Lane to demonstrate it, soon the others soon caved.

Mandy's family didn't do so well and a few others didn't either, Mojo along with Gunther and the Rowdyruff Boys survived, in the end, Mandy and her family along with Quagmire got voted off. So who'll be kicked off next and sent off on the Chutes of Shame? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their homes, the alarm clocks were really turrents that ended up transforming from alarm clocks and began to fire lasers waking everyone up.

"Take that!" cried Madie as she smashed the turrent.

"Gee that's a rude wake up call" said Jake.

But for some other families things were not quite the same, the turrent ended up chasing Billy and his family around the house, likewise with the Griffins and the Blakeleys.

"This is madness, these things actually walk?!" cried Sissy's mother.

"Duh, they're robots" said Sissy.

Johnny soon came in with a bat and ended up smashing the walking turrent.

"Aw, GLaDOS was having some fun" said Chris.

"You did this!" roared Sissy's mother.

"Hey, don't you all want some little exercise for this challenge?" laughed Chris, "After all you do want to win the 200 million dollars right?"

Sissy's mother then picks up the debris of the robotic turrent and tries to toss it at Chris.

"Hey watch what you're throwing!" cried Chris.

Chris soon took the other contestants to the area where they were going to have the challenge.

"Okay, your goal here is to do a little running competition in out running the laser turrents from this maze, which ever block can get the most members across the maze wins!" laughed Chris.

"Go!" said Chef as he fired the gun filled with blanks.

As the contestants made their way, Mojo thought of some plans on how to sabotage the other contestants, he snuck around some of the turrents and began to push them in a direction targeting some of the contestants such as the Ooo where poor Finn, Jake the dog and Princess Bubblegum were knocked out.

"Ha!" laughed Mojo to which he signaled Brick, Boomer and Butch to do the same.

"Yea this is going to be fun!" laughed Brick.

The Rowydruff Boys soon participated in using the turrents by turning them to knock out the contestants. The entire Fulbright family didn't seem to make it and neither did the Uno, Sunban or Beetles families.

"Wow, that's a number of them" laughed Boomer.

Butch then turned one of the turrents targeting members of Odd Ball Lane knocking out the Blakeleys and Billy's family.

"Ha they're goners!" laughed Butch.

"Come on we can still win the maze" said Brick.

But soon the Rowdyruff Boys were caught up by the Powerpuff Girls whom were passing everyone.

"So you three want to race?" asked Blossom.

"Ha, we know we can beat you" laughed Brick.

"Come on stay on the objective" said Mojo.

"Silence monkey we're going to race those girls" said Brick.

Confessions:

"I hate it when they refer me like that!" cried Mojo.

End of confessions.

The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls chased each other through the maze with the turrents trying to knock them out, it seemed it was only Hero Boulevard and the Villains 1st Street that were surviving this challenge.

"Come on, get to the finish line!" cried Mojo as he was already there.

"Kind of in a hurry are we?" asked Chris to Mojo.

"Those boys are costing the challenge!" cried Mojo.

"You know if your block does lose you could recommend I vote them off" laughed Chris, "and keep you since you did cross the finish line."

"But then that means I will have no one around me" said Mojo.

"Well it's your choice" said Chris.

Brick along with Blossom were neck and neck, along with Boomer with Bubbles and Butch with Buttercup.

"Wow, look at them go tearing up those turrents" laughed Professor Utonium.

Confessions:

"I know Mojo is up to something" said Professor Utonium, "otherwise why would he be in such a hurry to win the challenge as if almost he did something wrong but I can't quite prove it."

End of confessions.

"Ha, we won!" laughed Blossom.

"Actually I couldn't really tell" said GLaDOS as she closely examined all six.

"Meaning your blocks will both get to stay, as for the other blocks they'll be voting off a family" laughed Chris.

It was going to be an easier choice this time for Odd Ball Lane it ranged between the Griffins and Billy's family and for the Adventure Street the Ooos and the Fullbrights.

"This is embarrassing being here" sighed Mr. Boss.

"Ah cheer up Mr. Boss if it means that much to ya I didn't vote for you" said Mr. Beetles.

"Gee, thanks" said Mr. Boss.

It was finally time for Chris to give a dramatic pause as he read which families were going to stay for another night and which ones were not.

"Families gather around" laughed Chris, "some of you here will not make it out and others will stay for another day, which is for the Griffins you'll stay for another day, Billy's family won't and for Adventure Street the Fullbrights will stay, the Ooos will not!"

"What, we lost?!" cried Princess Bubblegum.

"Yep you heard it, GLaDOS!" laughed Chris.

Soon GLaDOS lowered her chutes from the ceiling and began to suck up Billy's family and the Ooos.

"Bill you got rid of your education money!" cried Gladys.

"Yea if he ever cared about it" laughed Harold as they were going through the tubes.

"Fun ride, fun ride!" laughed Billy.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.


	16. Monkey Wrench?

Chapter 16: Monkey Wrench?

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, wow two cheaters are already gone and there might be another allege cheater on the loose, which among the current row of contestants could that cheater be and why? We'll soon find out, cause that cheater has been behind getting rid of certain families from the game itself along with the villains too!

So who'll it be revealed? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

The Joker wasn't happy he was voted off along with the Ice King.

"Can't believe that I'm here" said the Ice King.

"Yea, me either" added the Joker.

"Excuse me, but I shouldn't be the one here" said Mandy.

"It was fun going through those chutes!" laughed Billy.

"Yea, I got stuck twice, GLaDOS had to use something to get me out!" laughed Harold.

"We lost a chance to get 200 million dollars!" roared Gladys, "And all you can think about is having fun!"

"Whoa, I do not want to be part of that family" said the Joker.

"Trust me you don't" said Grim.

"Enough, back to the main stage" said Jorgen.

As Jorgen led them onto the main stage, both Vlad and Winslow were still in their cages.

"I think there needs to be a third cage" said the Ice King, "someone from the competition sabotaged my scheme!"

"Don't tell" said Geoff, "who might it be?"

"Well I suspect it's that talking monkey Mojo Jojo" continued the Ice King, "I thought it was the Monkey Princess."

"Ha, Monkey Princess" laughed Stan.

"Well if Mojo is sabotaging you and also probably the Joker" said Janet Nelson Jr., "let's roll that clip on how the Joker was caught by the Dark Knight."

As the film was displayed of the Joker thinking he could outrun the Dark Knight, a foot out of nowhere appeared on the film.

"Someone tripped me!" roared the Joker.

"Hey I recognize that foot anyway it does belong to Mojo" said Mandy.

"Ha, sabotage, I knew it!" laughed the Joker.

"Just like how these two brought me here" said Slade referring to both Winslow and Vlad.

"Hey we were doing it for fun" laughed Winslow.

"And to see how many we can take on the score card" laughed Vlad.

"Well we got ourselves a monkey wrench" laughed Sputz.

"Yep, tell me about it" laughed Jake Long.

"It's not right that we got kicked off" said the Joker.

"I demand another chance" said the Ice King.

"Don't know if that's going to happen to you" said Geoff, "but we'll get GLaDOS to spy on Mojo for us."

"Actually I have been analyzing Mojo's moves" said GLaDOS as she soon appeared on the computer, "he's stealing Chris' material on the challenges from what my security has shown."

"Hey we didn't do that" said Vlad, "at least we didn't do it enough."

"Don't you worry, I'll continue to monitor Mojo and his activities along with the Rowdyruff Boys whom have been participating as well" continued GLaDOS.

"Well, that's going to be very interesting revealing how Mojo could be a possible saboteur, will our monkey friend be outted, well find out next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath, where we're going to have a fun time indeed detailing it" laughed Geoff, "and we'll give a warm welcome to Mojo as well should he be voted off!"

As for Mojo who was reviewing the Aftermath, he wasn't so happy at all.

"Blast that GLaDOS is spying on me!" roared Mojo.

"Duh, she's everywhere" said Brick, "she's literally everywhere."

"That's not the point" continued Mojo, "we need to find that mainframe of hers and hack into it fast!"

"But we might miss out on the challenge" said Boomer.

"Who cares" continued Mojo, "I am taking over GLaDOS, whether she likes it or not!"

"But wouldn't you alert her security system?" asked Butch.

Suddenly turrents leaped right out of the window.

"I'm guessing that's a yes" said Brick.

"Mojo Jojo, you have been found guilty of daring to hack into me, GLaDOS, you are here by arrested" said GLaDOS.

"Ha, it's going to take more than a couple of pathetic robot turrents to stop Mojo Jojo!" laughed Mojo.

Mojo soon takes out his ray gun and blasts it at the turrents knocking them out.

"Come on, there's not that much time to waste!" cried Mojo.

Mojo and the Rowdyruff Boys dash out of their hideout, they make a run for it as Mojo notices the mainframe room isn't so far off. Suddenly lasers come out of the walls trying to stop them, but Mojo ends up dodging them along with the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Ha going to have to do better than that!" laughed Mojo.

Suddenly a large ball comes right behind them almost trying to squish them, yet Butch ends up punching the ball pretty far off.

"Oh yea, I forgot those Rowdyruff Boys are strong" said GLaDOS.

"Yea you did you stupid talking computer!" laughed Mojo.

Mojo then uses his ray gun to blast through the mainframe.

"Time to hack, hack, hack!" laughed Mojo, "Keep her security systems at bay!"

"Will do" said Brick.

More turrents started to pop up and began to fire on the Rowdyruff Boys who then were able to trash each one of the turrents, while they gave Mojo time to hack into GLaDOS' system.

"Ha, my most genius plan yet, taking over the biggest computer!" laughed Mojo as he succeeded into hacking.

Chris who was in his office didn't notice what was going on nor any of the other contestants, soon Mojo's face appeared right in front of them.

"Greetings contestants, I Mojo Jojo has taken over GLaDOS and am I now operating her, you are under my rules, and I say goes" said Mojo.

"Hey Mojo, I'm the host here" said Chris as he got out of his office and realized what was going on.

"Host, ha, you're going to be just my salesman here for these contestants, darn where the heck would that prize money be" said Mojo.

"Mojo, only I know where the prize money is, you'll still have to come up with challenges yourself now that you have practically taken over GLaDOS" continued Chris.

"Ha, I'll indeed come up with great challenges!" laughed Mojo, "Then you'll give me the location of the grand prize money, ha!"

Mojo indeed began to continue to make his evil laugh.


	17. Monkey Impersonation

Chapter 17: Monkey Impersonation

The audience thought they were going to see a certain Chris McLean, but instead they saw Mojo Jojo was going to do the recap.

Mojo Jojo's commentary:

Forget about all of those last times, cause they were all caused by me, Mojo Jojo, the greatest genius in the world who has hacked the largest computer in the world GLaDOS! Yes, that's right, I am the Superior Primate Overlord and I run the show while Chris McLean has been demoted to a salesman for me!

Ha, so get ready cause Mojo Jojo is in charge here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

"Why are we not after that prize money?!" cried Brick who was going nuts, "Listen monkey, we helped you take down GLaDOS' turrents for ya, now we demand we focus on the number one goal before those you know whos try to stop us."

"If by you're talking about those Powerpuff Girls, I got a few tricks up my sleeve to distract them with endless amount of challenges" said Mojo, "first challenge would be easy, you three boys can just wake everyone up from their slumber."

Mojo then sends out the Rowdyruff Boys to wake up the contestants whom were sleeping in their homes.

"Ha, time to say hello to a morning earthquake!" laughed Boomer.

Boomer then slams his feet onto the ground getting everyone up and causing things to literally shake.

"Girls, the Rodyruff Boys are attacking!" cried Blossom as she along with Bubbles and Buttercup raced toward where the Rowdyruff Boys were, a large turrent came toward the Rowdyruff Boys to back them up.

"So you think you're going to pick a fight, Mojo is in charge and he wants to do the challenges" said Brick.

"You guys ruined my beauty sleep!" cried Chris as his hair was all messed up which made the rest of the contestants laugh.

Confessions:

"I hate to admit it but that monkey Mojo made me laugh when he had those Rowdyruff Boys have Chris have a bad hair day" laughed Cleveland.

"Oh that monkey, if he were not in charge I'd do something" said Chris.

"He's paying me better than Chris did" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

"Okay, I already got faxed the information from Mojo, you're doing monkey, primate impressions" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Uh, if I were only Gorilla Grodd I could appreciate this" said the Penguin.

"Let's see what am I going to do" said Two-Face as he flipped his coin which landed on good, "darn it!"

End of confessions.

"I think it's time for you to use Spider Monkey what he's meant for" said Max Tennyson to Ben.

"Don't you worry, I'm already on the case" said Ben as he used his Omnitrix to do just that, "yea, Spider Monkey!"

"You'll have to select at least two members of your block" added Chris.

For the Adventure Street it was going to be obvious, Ben as Spider Monkey and Mushi.

"Oh, I can do my monkey impressions" said Mushi as she began to make monkey sounds.

"Say they do sound like my sounds" laughed Ben.

For Odd Ball Lane, Homer was chosen along with Bobby.

"Thanks for making this ape suit for me" said Homer to Bart.

"Hey, I got to impress Mojo" said Bart.

For the Villains 1st Street, Gunther ended up volunteering, along with Heinz.

"Oh we're going to lose here" sighed the Penguin, "I can tell, even Gunther's adorable cuteness won't save us now cause she will refuse to wear a monkey suit."

For Hero Boulevard, Beast Boy was obviously chosen, along with Frida.

"Okay, let's see who can make the best primate on which block" laughed Mojo who first traveled to the first block with Chris and Chef.

"First block is Odd Ball Lane featuring Homer and Bobby" said Chris.

"I already give an A for the costume at least for the bald man" continued Mojo, "but can he display it well?"

"Can I, well just let me show you" said Homer as he began to behave and sound like a monkey.

"That's nothing!" said Bobby.

"Ah, he's not even dressed up as a monkey this is most insulting here that he's not dressed up!" cried Mojo.

"You didn't say he had to dress up, just behave like a monkey" added Hank.

"Excuse me, but maybe putting on some costume would have helped your block" laughed Mojo as he moved on.

Soon the three came across Adventure Street where Ben was still in his Spider Monkey form while Mushi was acting out as a monkey.

"Just like the last block, except Ben has a realistic monkey suit" laughed Mojo.

"Actually I used my Omnitrix to change into Spider Monkey" said Ben.

"Whatever" said Mojo as he moved on.

Soon the three came across Hero Boulevard where Beast Boy was already a monkey and also Frida was doing her monkey impressions.

"Green, monkeys are supposed to be green?" asked Mojo.

"But you're green" replied Chris.

"Oh, right" said Mojo, "time to move on."

As Mojo moved onto the last block he noticed Gunther not in a monkey suit.

"You're not in a monkey suit" said Mojo, "and I bet you don't even speak our language."

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she held a banana and ate it.

"Aw, how could I stay mad at a cute move like that, eating a banana like a monkey like me" laughed Mojo.

"I guess he can skip me" laughed Heinz who wasn't prepared.

"Winners of the challenge go to Villains 1st Street!" laughed Mojo, "Losers are the rest of the blocks who'll have to vote off an entire family!"

Confessions:

"This one is going to be a big vote off, sad I'm not in charge" said Chris.

"Homer wasn't good but the Hills were worse" said Danny.

End of confessions.

It was indeed going to be a three way vote off, for the Odd Ball Lane, a vote between the Simpsons and the Hills, for Adventure Street a vote between the Tennysons and the Sanbans and for Hero Boulevard a vote between the Titans and the Saurez family.

"Ha, you'd expect to get tasty s'mores but instead I had Chef cook up some special banana splits for those who'll stay for the night, Odd Ball Lane, Simpsons you're safe! For Adventure Street, Tennysons you're safe! And last but not least Hero Boulevard, Titans you're safe!"

"Nice going Frida" said Nikta.

"You cost us 200 million bucks" added Anita.

"Actually you losing families all did, Brick activate the Chutes of Shame!" laughed Mojo.

The Chutes of Shame soon came down from the ceiling and sucked each member of the losing family up.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Mojo.

"Hey that was my line" said Chris.

"Too bad!" laughed Mojo.


	18. Mojo's Flea Circus of Doom

Chapter 18: Mojo's Flea Circus of Doom

Once again it was Mojo Jojo to give a recap to the audience.

Mojo Jojo's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville it was monkey impersonation with each of the blocks trying their best to show off who can do the best impersonations of a primate, Gunther won the hearts and minds of me, Mojo Jojo by showing how cute she can be by eating a banana which us primates love to do! Thus giving victory to the Villains 1st Street while the other blocks were forced to vote off a family!

The Hills, the Sanbans and the Saurez families were all booted off! So who'll be booted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

Chris was rather impressed how Mojo Jojo did the introduction.

"Nice aim Mojo" said Chris, "better than last time."

"Ha, don't try to play any tricks on me Chris McLean, cause I'm superior, I know your every move" said Mojo.

"So what's the challenge that I'd have to display for our contestants today?" asked Chris.

"A good question, why Chef right now is releasing some insects into the homes of our remaining contestants" laughed Mojo.

Chef indeed was doing just that, as he drained the sewers below, Chef began to send up hundreds upon thousands of fleas into every home causing the residents to wake up as they felt something literally crawling on them.

"Yuck, fleas!" cried Bubbles as she flew right out.

"Too many fleas!" cried Sissy as she and her mother ended up running out of their home.

"For once we didn't cause this problem to happen, cause why would I give myself fleas?!" cried Dukey as he was doing his best to stop the fleas from biting him.

"Ha, I hope you all liked your wake up call" laughed Mojo as he came by on a jetpack.

"Mojo, you sent fleas to wake us up?!" cried Blossom.

"Ha they're part of the challenge for today, meaning last challenge was to behave like a monkey so this challenge you'll have to eat the fleas off like a money, whoever can eat the most fleas wins!" laughed Mojo.

"I already think I started it" said Cleveland Jr.

"Oh, well that puts your block ahead" laughed Mojo.

Confessions:

"There's no way I'm going to eat fleas, besides I'm still a vegetarian and this is disgusting" said Lisa.

"Gross!" cried Jynx who didn't want to eat the fleas.

"This is disgusting!" cried Heinz.

End of confessions.

"There is no way that we're going to eat these fleas" said Heinz who was protesting Mojo.

"Ha, I don't care you're going to have to" laughed Mojo.

"This is just downright disgusting" said Vanessa.

"Yep it is" laughed Chris who was in a hazmat suit with Chef.

"Mojo gave hazmat suits to us too" laughed Brick.

"Come on, I can make a few meals with these fleas" laughed Chef.

Suddenly members of the Uno family particularly the Delightful Children were barfing over the fleas along with the Fullbright family not being happy about it.

"I will never be eating these fleas" said Mr. Boss.

"Hey looks like Cleveland Jr. is going to help his block win" laughed Mojo, "in fact I'm going to give his block the win by default, since the rest of you are not interested in taking part of the challenge, the other blocks will be voting off a family" laughed Mojo.

Indeed no one was happy with the challenge, the losing blocks huddled together.

"You can vote us out" said the Delightful Children whom were not happy.

"Fine, a choice between the Unos and the Fullbrights" said Abigail.

"Most disgusting challenge we've faced" sighed Vanessa.

"Take us off!" cried Heinz.

"Fine" said Two-Face, "a choice between the Doofenshmirtz, Jynx, Gizmo and Mammoth."

"I don't mind if us Titans got out of the game now" said Raven who hated being around those fleas.

"Fine, a choice between me and the Titans" said Batman who threw himself in.

Indeed it was going to be an odd vote off.

"Well it seems like the ones on Adventure Street a vote between the Unos and the Fullbrights, for Hero Boulevard a vote between the Titans and Batman and for Villains 1st Street a vote between Mammoth, Jynx, Gizmo and the Doofenshmirtz, let's see Fullbrights you're safe! Batman you're safe and Mammoth, Jynx and Gizmo you're safe!" laughed Mojo.

"Can't believe you let a monkey to take over Chris" said Father who was rather disappointed with Chris, "it'd be one thing if it were let's say me, but it'd be another thing if it were Mojo."

"Ha, too bad, you all get kicked off!" laughed Mojo as he pressed a button via remote control that ended up sending the Chutes of Shame from the ceiling and began to suck up the Unos, the Titans and the Doofenshmirtzes up, "Ha, let that be a lesson to all of those losers!"

"Man Mojo you're pretty harsh" laughed Chris.

"Ha!" laughed Mojo, "You ain't seen nothing yet from Mojo Jojo!"

Chris indeed didn't want to see what else Mojo had up his sleeve so he secretly met up with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to come up with a plan to get rid of Mojo.

"He's literally stealing my mojo, that Mojo" said Chris.

"Wow, that's a tongue twister" said Blossom.

"How the heck am I going to get my show back and GLaDOS up and running again?" asked Chris.

"There is only one way and that's to trick Mojo, make it seem like he's 100 percent in charge then when the slight ounce of weakness is shown strike" said Blossom.

"Hmm, that'd be a good call" laughed Chris as he headed off.


	19. Know Your Primates

Chapter 19: Know Your Primates

Once again it was time for Mojo Jojo to give a recap to the audience.

Mojo Jojo's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, I unleashed fleas upon fleas upon fleas upon the contestants sending them all scrambling out of their homes and back onto the street where they were forced to literally pick up and eat the fleas, since the producers didn't let me use lice which would have been more humorous and realistic.

Cleveland Jr. helped his block by showing off how he could eat the most, while the other blocks suffered such as the families of the Unos, the Titans and the Doofenshmirtzes all had to go. So who'll take a dive next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their homes, their televisions automatically turned out with mostly nature shows featuring primates.

"Greetings everyone hope you enjoy your slumber!" laughed Mojo.

"What the crud, having monkeys on television waking us up?!" cried Buttercup.

"At least it's not fleas" said Blossom.

"True" said Buttercup.

"Aw, I think the monkeys are cute" said Bubbles.

As the contestants headed out, they saw Mojo was with two ninjas Sub-Zero and Scorpion.

"Ha, I had to borrow these guys from Chris" laughed Mojo, "they're going to be part of my challenge, being Know Your Primates! Say the right thing and you'll get awarded with a snow cone, say the wrong thing and well you'll be on fire literally!"

Confessions:

"Oh I knew I was going to be used for something like this" sighed Sub-Zero.

"Me putting people on fire, not in this sort of a manner" said Scorpion.

"Man that monkey found ways to use my two ninjas" laughed Chris.

End of confessions.

As the contestants were led to the area, they were led to seats for each of the blocks.

"I'm guessing you'll light our feet on fire" said Batman to Scorpion, "if we get the answers wrong."

"Silence, okay first question goes to Odd Ball Lane, whoever can answer me this question will win one point for their block, what is the Latin name for the chimpanzee?" asked Mojo.

"Oh this one is easy Pan troglodytes" said Hiro.

"Correct, one point for Odd Ball Lane, Sub-Zero please hand them his snow cone" laughed Mojo, "for Adventure Street, name another dastardly villain primate like me."

Wally then presses the button.

"Uh, I know this one, uh, the Flash fought him one time" said Wally, "a few times."

"I was looking for a name Gorilla Grodd but you didn't name that name so you get fired!" laughed Mojo.

Scorpion then unleashes flames on poor Wally and the rest of the Adventure Street block.

"Opps, looks like Scorpion got a bit carried away, sorry forgot to mention you that" laughed Mojo.

"Wow, that's being on fire" laughed Chris.

"I know that pun!" laughed Mojo, "Next question for the Hero Boulevard, name a language that humans can communicate with us primates, the ones who can't talk like me."

"Sign language" said Batman as he buzzed in before Blossom.

"Correct!" laughed Mojo, "Onto the Villains 1st Street, this question is an easy one who is Jane Goodall?"

"Is this a trick question?" asked the Flame Princess who never heard of such a person as she pressed the button.

"Idiot!" cried Cherry, "Even I know this one!"

"Well Mojo since she is made of flames you can't really use Scorpion on her" said Chris.

"But I can use Sub-Zero!" laughed Mojo, "Sub-Zero freeze her!"

Sub-Zero ends up using his ice powers freezing the Flame Princess in place.

"Ha, told ya!" laughed Mojo.

As the questions went on, it was a tie between Odd Ball Lane and Hero Boulevard while Adventure Street fell behind because Wally kept on pressing the button first before anyone else on the block.

"Let me guess, I know this one" said Wally.

"I think you've done enough" said Wally's mother.

"Wow, ha, look at the score, Adventure Street sure loses! The rest of you are safe for now" laughed Mojo.

It was going to be a choice between the Beetles and the Fullbrights.

Confessions:

"That stupid boy has cost us the win, his family deserves to be kicked off" laughed Fanny.

"Stupid Fanny" said Wally as he voted for her, "I'll show her."

"Wally you and your folks are gone" sighed Abigail.

"So long" said Red who voted for Wally.

"Hate to see ya around" laughed Marceline.

"So long" laughed Edmund who voted for Wally.

"I should have been Brainstorm to answer all of those questions" said Ben who wasn't happy as he voted for Wally.

End of confessions.

"Ha, looks like Wally and his folks will get voted off!" laughed Mojo, "Rowdyruff Boys activate the Chutes of Shame!"

"Will do!" laughed Brick.

Suddenly the Chutes of Shame came right down from the ceiling and ended up sucking poor Wally and the rest of his family up.

"Don't feel bad son, we'll enter you next season" laughed Wally's dad as they flew through the chutes.

"Yea whatever" sighed Wally.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Mojo.

Chris was rather impressed by how Mojo handled the challenge as he secretly met up with the Powerpuff Girls.

"I must say it's gone through his head" laughed Chris.

"A bit too much and you're too chummy with it" said Blossom.

"Excuse me, I want to become host of my show again, but that's not going to happen unless Mojo himself is out of the game" continued Chris, "meaning my secret band of ninjas aside from Sub-Zero and Scorpion will do the job."

"Fine, we'll do whatever it takes" said Blossom.

"Well, I think it'll come pretty soon" laughed Chris, "and we can get GLaDOS back up online."


	20. Defeat Mojo Or Else!

Chapter 20: Defeat Mojo Or Else!

Once again it was time for Mojo Jojo to give a recap to the audience.

Mojo Jojo's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was know your primates time where if you'd answer the right question about a primate you'd get a free snow cone or you'd get blasted with fire by Scorpion! For Odd Ball Lane they did pretty well considering they had Hiro on their side, yet there were others whom were just too trigger happy like Wally Beetles who loved pressing those buttons, he was eventually voted off and his family by his block.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

Blossom along with Bubbles and Buttercup were indeed ready to put their motion into gear, Mojo Jojo along with the Rowdyruff Boys were just sleeping in the main area where they were controlling GLaDOS.

"Come on, let's get everyone up" whispered Blossom.

Blossom along with her sisters ended up waking up the rest of the families up from their slumber.

"So what's this all about?" asked Abigail.

"We're finally going to get rid of Mojo Jojo for good" said Blossom.

"About time" said Danny.

"He's one crazy monkey needs to be in a zoo" laughed Jack.

"Anyone of us that have powers will follow us" continued Blossom, "Batman you and the remaining villains led the others."

"Never thought of working with you one day" said the Penguin.

As Blossom along with her sisters, Danny, Danielle, Jenny and the Fire Princess flew toward where Mojo Jojo was sleeping, Mojo was still quite unaware of the impending attack when his alarm went off.

"Ha, up and very early time to get GLaDOS to wake everyone up" laughed Mojo.

Mojo then headed over to the security camera control of the main computer, but as he turned it on he noticed no one was in their homes.

"What, what's this, how come no one is in their homes is this a prank, Rowdyruff Boys!" roared Mojo as he began to shake each one, "Wake up!"

"What is it with you monkey?" asked Brick.

"Hey that's not a nice way to talk to your Creator!" laughed Mojo, "The contestants are not in their homes like they're supposed to!"

"So what'd you want us to do about it?" asked Boomer.

"Find them!" cried Mojo.

But as the Rowdyruff Boys were about to fly off, Blossom ended up using her ice powers where they fell like a hard brick onto the ground.

"Oh great!" cried Mojo as he noticed the Powerpuff Girls along with Danny, Danielle, Jenny and the Fire Princess.

"Ha, we're going to do the challenge this time and the first thing is we're going to restore GLaDOS back to her normal self" said Blossom.

"Ha, you'd have to come and get the main control switch which btw I have in my pocket first!" laughed Mojo, "Yea, I created one so I can remotely control all of the turrents!"

Mojo soon took out the remote controller he had created and pressed one of the buttons where turrents began to pop up out of the walls.

"Well this doesn't look good, let's all head back to our homes where it's safe" said Hugh Test.

"Just leave them to us" said Batman as he along with Two-Face, Jynx, Mammoth, Gizmo and the Penguin began to take down each of the turrents.

As for Mojo, he ended up pressing another button where soon revealed to have poor Chris McLean being tied up in another room.

"I knew you were going to eventually try to find a way to oust me from power so just in case before hand I kidnapped Chris McLean and placed him in a room!" laughed Mojo, "I also added special anti-ghost technology so that your ghostly friends can't use their ghost powers to phase through!"

"Great how the heck are we going to stop Mojo Jojo and rescue Chris?" asked Blossom.

"Leave that one to me" said the Flame Princess.

"I'm coming with you" added Jenny.

The Flame Princess, along with Jenny end up zooming off, as for the Powerpuff Girls along with Danny, Danielle began to fight Mojo who ended up bringing out a laser gun as he was trying to point at the five attackers, but while Mojo was busy keeping the girls and their two friends at bay, Chris' ninja squad led by Naruto kicked into gear as they had snuck in already hoping for the right moment to strike, Mojo was swiftly knocked out from behind.

"Who the heck are you guys?" asked Blossom as poor Mojo laid unconscious.

"We work for Chris" said Naruto.

"Figures" said Buttercup.

As for the Flame Princess and Jenny, they both evaded the number of traps Mojo had laid out and ended up both rescuing Chris.

"About time" said Chris as he was let out of his cage by them, "that crazy monkey knew you gals were heading this way."

"So what's going to happen to Mojo?" asked Jenny.

"He'll be kicked off for sure" laughed Chris.

As Chris returned, Mojo, along with the Rowdyruff Boys were not in good shape at all.

"Glad to be back Chris" said GLaDOS, "these four really did a number on my systems."

"And will do you no more harm cause they're automatically out of the game!" laughed Chris.

"What, but that's not fair, I nearly had you all!" cried Mojo.

"Yea you did, and the day has been saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls and company" laughed Chris as GLaDOS ends up releasing the Chutes of Shame sucking up Mojo and the Rowdyruff Boys, "until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!"

"Curses!" cried Mojo as he was being sucked through.

"Stupid monkey" said Brick as he was going through the chutes.


	21. Bad, Bad Mojo

Chapter 21: Bad, Bad Mojo

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath, well it was a short brand of tyranny as Mojo Jojo ruled by hacking into GLaDOS' mainframe, luckily in the end the Powerpuff Girls and Chris McLean's not so secret ninja squad swiftly knocked him out.

So poor Mojo Jojo is now here with the rest and the others he helped kicked off are not too happy at all. So get ready for some payback here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Mojo Jojo ended up finding himself tied up, but not by the other families that have been voted off but by the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Untie me this instance, I demand you!" cried Mojo.

"Quiet monkey!" roared Brick.

"Hey that's no way to talk to your Creator!" cried Mojo.

"Sure it is pops" laughed Butch.

"You're being mean to be poor monkey" said Kuki.

"Kuki, he took out a number of other contestants and their families" said Nigel.

"Yea" added the Delightful Children.

"He's just as bad as me" laughed Father.

"Now I'm sure he didn't mean it, he just wanted the prize like the rest of us" said Monty.

"Enough" said Jorgen as he stepped in, "all of you out to the main stage, why is he tied up?"

"Cause he's a failed villain" said Boomer.

"Makes sense to me" laughed Jorgen.

As the recently voted off contestants headed outside, Mojo Jojo was tied up as he was brought out by the Rowdyruff Boys.

"There's the monkey" said the Joker, "I ought to put him in a zoo."

"Gee that's the best thing you can think of?" asked Slade.

"Hey it's a joke" laughed the Joker.

"So Mojo, why did you do it?" asked Geoff, "You nearly ticked off almost everyone in this room with getting rid of them from the game, even before you took over GLaDOS."

"It was one of most genius plans" laughed Mojo, "I should have done more, why didn't I do more!"

"Cause you're a stupid monkey" said Brick.

"Hey now that's not very nice thing to say" said Janet.

"Yea" added Bridgette.

"Excuse me" said Boomer, "but we can handle Mojo."

"Let's roll some of those clips of Mojo committing all of those atrocities in kicking off those contestants and their families" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen ended up running the clips on the computer, none of the members of the audience were too pleased to see Mojo happy in the films that were shown.

"Wow, Mojo you even got rid of more contestants that Vlad and Winslow" said Bridgette.

"Actually I'm kind of impressed how Mojo managed to get control, why didn't I think of it" said Vlad.

"I should have done that too" sighed Winslow.

"Well it won't matter cause you three are here in being big time losers for trying to cheat!" laughed Geoff.

"I say we bring out the rotten fruit" laughed Sputz.

"Great idea" laughed Jorgen as he pulled out a crate.

Mojo, Vlad and Winslow sadly stood at the wall where the contestants whom were voted off along with their families began to toss rotten fruit at the trio.

"This is so bad for us" sighed Mojo.

"Agreed" sighed Winslow, "how the heck are we going to turn this around?"

"Around, there is no way for us to turn this around for now, we're stuck until next season!" cried Mojo.

"Stuck" said Vlad, "how can we be stuck there have been contestants whom have gone back."

"I don't see that either one of us could be one of them" sighed Mojo as a large rotten banana peal was tossed at him, "I hate that, it's such an insult!"

"Ha, I tossed that one to the dumb monkey!" laughed Brick.

That comment indeed made Mojo get pretty angry, which Mojo soon ended up managing to free himself from being tied up.

"Enough!" roared Mojo, "You will no longer laugh at your Creator like that!"

"Ha, what are you going to do, you're basically outnumbered" laughed Brick.

"Yea, we even got the Titans on our side" laughed Boomer.

"Side, you're seriously thinking we should take a side?" asked Raven.

"Alright that's enough" said Geoff as he was trying to prevent a riot from happening, "until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath, let's hope there'll be no more monkey business."

Indeed, Chris was hopeful that there were going to be anymore disruptions, he along with GLaDOS were reviewing the number of helpers that were working behind the scenes.

"Not that many of them invited their families to play" said GLaDOS.

"Sure, that's true" continued Chris, "but why not let them in on the fun, pretty soon they'll all enjoy those Chutes of Shame."

"We're going to have to get into high gear soon Chris" said GLaDOS.

"Right you are" laughed Chris.

"Let's hope there are no more villains like Vlad, Winslow and Mojo out there" said GLaDOS.

"One can only hope that'd be the case but you never know who else might be gearing up to take up the mantle" laughed Chris.

"I'll monitor every corner, there'll be no stone unturned" said GLaDOS.

"Yea that's what you said before Mojo went bonkers" laughed Chris.

"Don't underestimate me Chris" said GLaDOS.

"Well, watching from that that crazy chick did to ya I don't know" said Chris referring to Chell.

"We'll see how right you are" continued GLaDOS.


	22. Early Merge

Chapter 22: Early Merge

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

The reign of Mojo Jojo is finally over, cause yours truly Chris McLean has returned! Yep, that Mojo sure had us on a wild run, but the poor monkey wasn't smart enough since the Powerpuff Girls and my ninja squad came to save the day!

Yep, that Mojo was soon kicked off along with the Rowdyruff Boys!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept quietly in their homes, a loud speaker was sounded throughout the facility.

"Attention contestants and their families please come out to the plaza area" said Chris, "that's all."

As the contestants and their families got out, Chris was there with a bunch of off screen helpers whom were there.

"Hey how come we never saw them out in the open?" asked Johnny to Chris.

"Cause they were working behind the scenes, don't you understand what that means?" asked Chris.

"So why the heck are we really here for?" asked Cindy.

"To have the great big merge happen, from now on it's every contestant for him or herself but if that contestant came with a family the family still has to stick together with that contestant" laughed Chris.

"Few, I thought Johnny was going to go on his own" laughed Hugh Test.

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Sissy.

"Easy one, since most of the villains have dwindled down a little, Chef will go out and search and try to find you all" laughed Chris, "GLaDOS will be Chef's eyes and she's everywhere! So have fun, first contestant that manages to elude Chef the longest wins immunity!"

As the contestants were given a head start, Chef began to go through each of the houses in the hopes of finding any contestants. He soon first came across the Griffin family where he caught Meg hiding.

"So where are the others?" asked Chef.

"Ha, like I'm going to tell" said Meg.

Chef then gave an evil glare at poor Meg.

"Okay, Chris is hiding over there!" cried Meg as she pointed where her brother was hiding.

"Nice going Meg!" cried Chris Griffin as he came out of hiding.

Pretty soon, Chef soon found out where Brian, Louis and Peter were.

"Yea nice going Meg you gave away our hiding places" said Peter.

"Hey, sorry" said Meg.

Soon Chef came across the hiding places of Sissy and her mother, along with the Test family.

"I can't believe he found us" said Mary.

"Enough" said Chef.

As more contestants began to be caught by Chef, those whom were not caught were typically going to be Jenny and the Powerpuff Girls whom were hiding from Chef, Chef was rounding the other contestants up in droves.

"Ha, this challenge is just too easy" laughed Chef.

Poor Naruto was a bit beaten up by Chef after he and Chef had a fight.

"Looks like you need more training" said Rock Lee to Naruto.

"I can't believe he's stronger than me" said Naruto.

"Ha, there are many surprises about me no one else knows on the show" laughed Chef.

Chef began to count those that he had apprehended, but among those whom were missing was the Dark Knight, the Powerpuff Girls and also Jenny.

"Hmm, it looks like I am going to have to go after the Dark Knight" said Chef.

"I can come along and try to help out" said Two-Face, "believe me you're going to need someone like me."

As Chef along with Two-Face decided to head on in, the Dark Knight typically was hiding out in some shadowy area, as Chef and Two-Face approached, Two-Face felt Batman was somewhere nearby.

"Time to see which side to take" laughed Two-Face as he began to flip the coin that was in his hand.

As the two headed in, the Dark Knight tossed a Baterang as Two-Face was about to pull out his weapon, Chef began to charge at the Dark Knight, as the two began to fight, Two-Face couldn't believe that Chef was just as good as Batman.

Confessions:

"Gee, maybe we should have hired Chef as part of the crime syndicate" said Two-Face.

"Hey, I know even martial arts just like the Dark Knight" laughed Chef.

"He's an amateur" said Batman.

End of confessions.

Eventually the fight between Chef and Batman turn into a draw as both two are tired out from the fight.

"Wow, never saw the day the Dark Knight wouldn't be able to take up a fight" said Blossom as she and her sisters flew in.

"I'm just as puzzled myself" said Two-Face.

"Alright, those who'd obtain immunity are Jenny, the Powerpuff Girls and Batman!" said Chris.

"Hey, I helped Chef" said Two-Face, "don't I get something?"

"Sure alright Two-Face too" replied Chris.

For the rest of the contestants a family was going to be voted off, a choice between the Griffins and the Blakeleys.

"Wow, this is going to be an easy choice, many voted for the Griffins to be voted off" said Chris.

"What, you mean we get to be voted off?" asked Brian.

"There are only two s'mores here, hello" replied Chris, "therefore the Griffins are out of the game, GLaDOS!"

"What the?!" cried Stewie as Chutes of Shame came from the ceiling and began to suck up each Griffin family member.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.


	23. GLaDOS' Giant Big Bug Attack

Chapter 23: GLaDOS' Giant Big Bug Attack

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

It's still great to be back, I just love saying that, to celebrate I had everyone merge, and had Chef hunt them down in their city! Chef was able to find the Griffins no problem thanks to Meg and soon the others soon followed, however when he was going to hunt down Batman, he needed help from Two-Face the fight was a draw between the two.

As a result aside from Batman receiving immunity, so did Two-Face, the Powerpuff Girls and Jenny Wakeman, and the Griffins got sent home on the Chutes of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 9!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept peacefully in their homes, they were unaware GLaDOS had invited a few guests from the outside, namely extremely large insects that were coming into the area. The chirps began to grow louder, as Madie glared outside to see what was making that noise she was shocked to see a very large beetle right outside the house.

Confessions:

"And here I thought ghosts were bad" said Madie.

End of confessions.

"Wake up, wake up, large bugs are outside!" cried Madie.

"Bugs are not as interesting as ghosts are" said Jack.

Madie then grabs Jack and shows him to the window.

"Such giant bugs, almost as scary as ghosts!" laughed Jack.

Jack immediately got changed into his ghost hunting gear.

"Come on Madie, today we hunt down bugs instead of ghosts for a change!" laughed Jack.

As for the other contestants, Ben had changed himself into Swampfire and was using his powers to try to get rid of the bugs.

"I don't know if this is part of the challenge or not" said Ben.

"Yea me either" said Gwen as she used her powers.

"I must say" said GLaDOS, "these critters somehow chewed through a wall, it would be so kind enough to stop them?"

"Don't worry we'll take care of it" said Blossom.

Blossom ended up using her ice breath and began to freeze the bugs, while Buttercup and Bubbles ended up beating up the rest that were coming through.

"There's a large hole where these things are coming through" said Batman.

"Yea, for this challenge, GLaDOS certainly has been quite buggy please make sure those holes are covered" laughed Chris.

Jack ended up coming out ready and armed and began to use his anti-ghost technology at the bugs, yet soon a large spider ended up tying up the Fentons and also the Test families hanging them pretty high.

"Great, we're spider chow" sighed Danielle.

"Come on, we can just phase through" said Danny.

"Oh yea" laughed Danielle.

As the two escaped and began to fight off the bugs, the rest of the Fentons were in no position to escape, aside from them, Libby soon found herself on the ceiling thanks to the spiders and also Cindy.

Confessions:

"Those bugs are indeed quite buggy for GLaDOS" sighed Cindy.

"I wish I could just bail" sighed Libby.

End of confessions.

As the other contestants began to drive away the bugs, GLaDOS soon began to repair herself and began to seal up the areas where the bugs came right on out.

"I must say, the Powerpuff Girls did most of the work" said GLaDOS.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she ended up taming a beetle.

"Looks like Gunther made a friend" laughed Chris.

"So I guess I am giving the win to the Powerpuff Girls and Gunther" said GLaDOS.

"And the day was saved by them too" laughed Chris, "as for the rest of you, time to vote off someone or a family."

Confessions:

"Dad got us into trouble" sighed Danny who was thinking of voting himself off.

"Can't believe that Jack cost us 200 million dollars" said Madie.

"It was worth putting on the anti-ghost hunting gear to hunt bugs!" laughed Jack.

"That's my job" said Dale.

End of confessions.

It was going to be a vote between the Fentons, Libby who voted for herself and Cindy who voted for herself.

"Wow, Cindy, Libby you two voted for each other?" asked Chris.

"Yea, well we don't want to hang around here anymore it's getting too weird" said Cindy.

"Well you're going to have to hang around a little bit more cause you're going to stay here for another day" laughed Chris, "and the Fentons won't!"

"What, we get voted off?" asked Tucker, "Stupid spiders!"

"GLaDOS, Chutes of Shame please!" laughed Chris.

"Only because you said please" said GLaDOS as the Chutes of Shame were lowered from the ceiling sucking the Fentons and their guests up.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.


	24. From Bugs to Aliens Again

Chapter 24: From Bugs to Aliens Again

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GlaDOSville, GLaDOS was having a bug issue, a big bug issue, that's right bugs were invading her system and it was the job of the contestants to drive them out. Some contestants were more than eager to stop them like Jack Fenton who sadly got the rest of his family caught by some large spiders, along with the Blakeley family.

In the end, the Fenton family along with their guests got voted off and sent off on the Chutes of Shame out. So who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

Everyone felt the bug problem would be over, however another bigger problem on their hands was brewing as GLaDOS was unaware some headcrabs were flooding into the area, soon an alarm went out waking up everyone.

"Oh great is there another invasion?" asked Blossom as she ran to the center of the town with the rest of the contestants.

"What's the 401 GLaDOS?" asked Chris.

"You know those headcrabs from the last season, they found their way through inside me" continued GLaDOS.

"So you want these contestants to capture them?" asked Chris.

"Yes that'd be most appreciative" continued GLaDOS.

"You heard her, anyone who captures the most headcrabs wins immunity" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Hey that Gordon Freeman, no relation to use Freemans can help us" laughed Robert.

"Ha, we're going to win this challenge" laughed Riley.

"Mr. Silent hasn't said a word to us" said Huey, "Chris is just messing with us to have him onboard."

End of confessions.

As the contestants spread out to capture the headcrabs, the Freemans had to rely on Gordon Freeman who felt isolated for not being even related to them at all but just because his last name was Freeman. Gordon ended up setting up some traps for the headcrabs, as for the other contestants some of them like those in the Fullbright family were having trouble capturing the headcrabs.

"Come on Shawny, it's easy picking up these guys" said Mr. Boss.

"But these are scary" said Shawny who had never seen a headcrab before.

"You pick them up like this" said Mr. Boss who then was bitten by one of the headcrabs, "ah, get it off me before I turn into a zombie!"

"I'll help him with medical attention" said Batman as he went to Mr. Boss' aide.

As the Fullbright family ran into its trouble, Gordon Freeman was having trouble trying to capture the headcrabs in the trap he setup, the headcrabs kept on pouring out.

Confessions:

"He's supposed to be an expert?" laughed Huey.

"He's going to get us kicked off from the game!" cried Riley.

"I really feel stupid for trusting Gordon Freeman" said Robert.

End of confessions.

The only contestant who was getting the most headcrabs was Gunther as she had apprehended a number of headcrabs by being on top of a headcrab and herding them into a fenced off area.

"Wow, that's herding them" laughed Chris.

"Yes, Gunther has indeed gathered the most" continued GLaDOS.

"Well done, I'll tally the others when they are finished getting the rest of the headcrabs" laughed Chris.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"I am rather impressed by Gunther" said GLaDOS, "she does win immunity."

"Yep, you heard her Gunther, as for the rest of the contestants they'll have to vote off someone" laughed Chris.

It was going to be a vote between the Freemans and the Fullbrights.

Confessions:

"This isn't one of our proudest moments" sighed Robert.

"Man it's all that Gordon Freeman's fault!" cried Riley, "I thought he'd be hitting those headcrabs!"

"Thanks to Batman I won't have to worry about becoming a zombie" laughed Mr. Boss, "uh, don't want last season to enter this one."

End of confessions.

"Well, it looks like the Freemans voted for themselves off!" laughed Chris, "Along with the rest of the pack also voting against the Freemans!"

"About time" said Robert, "Mr. No Talking Guy over here is the problem."

"Yea, he won't say a word to us" added Riley.

"And he's lousy with the crowbar" added Huey.

"GLaDOS, please take them away in the Chutes of Shame" laughed Chris.

"Will do" replied GLaDOS.

The Chutes of Shame came right from the ceiling and sucked the Freemans up.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.

Gunther indeed was quite comfortable as she was victorious in herding the headcrabs, as for the other villains they were not happy with Gunther and wanted to sabotage her.

"It's no fun without that crazy monkey" said Two-Face, "even though he did kick off the Joker."

"Yea, you're right on that" added the Penguin, "just because I associate myself with penguins doesn't mean I should like a penguin that hogs the lime light."

"You're not saying we should turn on Gunther" continued Two-Face.

"Flip that coin of yours and we'll find out" laughed the Penguin.

As Two-Face flips the coin, it lands on the side with the X on it.

"Well I guess we have to do what we have to do with Gunther" said Two-Face.

"So let's began phase one, make everyone feel Gunther is behind sabotaging the others!" laughed the Penguin.

"This is going to get interesting" laughed Two-Face.


	25. Paranormally Paranoid Activities

Chapter 25: Paranormally Paranoid Activities

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was an invasion of the headcrabs, where those little fellas from the last season decided to pay the contestants a visit, the Freemans thought they had their man Gordon Freeman no relations to any of the other Freemans take on the little critters, sadly they were too much and the Freemans were soon voted off.

So who'll be voted off and take the Chutes of Shame out? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

The contestants were sleeping peacefully in their homes, not knowing what sort of a challenge Chris would throw at.

Confessions:

"This is going to be even scarier than any of the horror films out there, cause GLaDOS will be doing it all" laughed Chris, "who among these contestants will survive or will crack first!"

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept peacefully in their homes, the bed sheets automatically were taken off of them.

"Arrgghh, ghosts!" cried Marge as she got up quite shaken by it.

"Did everyone like their bed sheets taken off like that?" laughed Chris as he appeared on everyone's television, "Good, cause this is a challenge where you have to stay in your homes, meaning you'll have to withstand the amount of paranormal activity GLaDOS will deliver upon you, which ever family or contestant cracks and leaves their home fleeing in terror will lose the challenge and will be likely voted off."

Confessions:

"There ain't nothing to be afraid about Chris and GLaDOS" said Roberta.

"Ha, I can handle some computerized paranormal activity" laughed Red.

"Please I've been around haunted places much scarier than that" laughed Dracula.

End of confessions.

"Oh, I am also having GLaDOS put a lock on all the doors of everyone's homes!" laughed Chris, "So if you try to break out via the glass I'd know you're trying to escape."

Suddenly the electricity purposely went out, Chris was going to enjoy viewing the chaos with Chef.

"GLaDOS glad you turned down the lights" laughed Chris.

"Pleasure" continued GLaDOS.

"Time to watch some crybabies cry" laughed Chef as he had some popcorn ready with him.

In the Simpsons residence, Lisa along with Maggie were not happy in their situation, everyone were in the living room, along with the rest of the contestants in their homes with their families, at least the ones with families for the villains, Two-Face and the other villains were in the main room.

"It's pitch black" said Two-Face to which he then leaned over to the Penguin, "maybe we can scare Gunther."

"Yea, you're right" laughed the Penguin, "oh Gunther."

"Wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Could you please be a dear, there might be some nasty spirits lurking around the corner, are you brave enough?" asked the Penguin.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Are you kidding?" asked Cherry who was rather afraid.

"Hey, you're ruining this" said the Penguin.

As Gunther headed down the corner and the hallway, Two-Face decided to make it appear he was a ghost floating by as he placed a white sheet over himself, he then began to make the moaning noises hoping to scare Gunther. A few seconds later, Gunther wasn't impressed by the moaning.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther as she knew it was Two-Face.

"Blast, I thought this trick would work" said Two-Face.

Suddenly an object was tossed behind Two-Face.

"Hey, who did that?!" cried Two-Face to which he ran toward where Cherry and the others were, "You, Cherry, you're the one who tossed this object at me!"

"But it wasn't me!" cried Cherry.

"Yea, she was here with the rest of us" added the Penguin.

"Oh don't play games with me" said Two-Face.

For the Simpsons, the same deal was happening to them, GLaDOS was overjoyed as she was tossing objects at everyone in their homes since most of it was made by her to begin with.

"I just love this!" laughed Chris as Chef was sharing the popcorn with him.

"Paranormal activities!" laughed Chef.

For other families, GLaDOS ended up having the Fullbrights evacuate their house first.

"We're free!" cried Fanny.

"You folks are also out!" laughed Chris.

Soon other families began to flee their homes like the Lincolns with Cree leading the way.

"Let me out of here this is too much!" cried Cree.

"Great we're going to lose!" cried Abigail.

As for the Puckett family, however GLaDOS was tossing everything she could at them with any object she picked up to toss.

"Come on, I can chop them all" laughed Red.

As for other contestants, Batman was just meditating as if things were normal when objects began to toss toward him, he'd just move away.

"Hey how come he's not moving, the Powerpuff Girls are obliterating anything that comes toward them" laughed Chris.

"Looks like Two-Face just chased Cherry right out of their place!" laughed Chef as he noticed it.

After a long night, GLaDOS finally turned on the lights again and Chris began to tally the winners.

"My, my, for those of you who walked out of their homes first, Fullbright, Lincoln, Two-Face and Cherry you'll each be voting off someone, as for the others you're safe for now" laughed Chris.

Indeed, it was going to be a tough vote off.

Confessions:

"I am certainly going to vote for Fanny's family and Cherry off" laughed Two-Face.

"Two-Face has got to go, he chased me out anyway" said Cherry.

"That Cree is such a coward" said Abigail, "but I'm going to vote against Fanny and her folks."

"Bye, bye Abigail" laughed Fanny.

End of confessions.

"Well, it looks like the votes are in, Fullbrights, Cherry you guys hit the road!" laughed Chris.

"What, you mean we're out?!" cried Fanny.

"Yep, GLaDOS!" laughed Chris.

Soon the Chutes of Shame came right down from the ceiling and sucked those whom were voted off.

"Ha, until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris.

That plan of Two-Face's nearly backfired, Gunther knew she had to find some allies fast so she came across Sub-Zero and Scorpion.

"You want us to help you?" asked Sub-Zero.

"Wha, wha" continued Gunther.

"I have no use for money" continued Scorpion.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Kick somebody to defend you, sure" laughed Scorpion.


	26. Geoff's Scary Story Telling

Chapter 26: Geoff's Scary Story Telling

Once again it was time for Geoff to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath, well we had a fun time torturing Mojo Jojo, Vlad and Winslow for their antics in the last session. But since then, Chris McLean has returned as the host of the reality show, and not only that, but apparently Gunther is ticking off some villains other than the ones that are here.

So get ready for some Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath, with also a special belated Halloween scary ghost stories!

End of commentary.

For the recently voted off contestants and their families they were brought out onto the main stage, the lights ended up turning out as Geoff wanted to do some scary ghost stories.

"Okay, this is going to be a belated Halloween challenge, whoever can give me the best ghost story here will win a possible chance in going back to the competition!" laughed Geoff.

"You're pulling our legs on this one are you?" asked Fanny as she felt it was bad enough she was booted off.

"However, only the story teller will be able to go back to the competition, if they brought their family along they can't go back" continued Geoff.

"Oh, let me give it a shot" said Danielle.

"Sputz if you got a good ghost story?" asked Geoff.

"Oh, me, me, give Mojo Jojo a shot!" laughed Mojo.

"Fine give it to the talking monkey" said Sputz.

Geoff hands over a microphone where the lights soon dim right over Mojo.

"So it was a dark stormy night a couple returning from a vacation ended up getting a flat tire, they pulled over the side of the road and noticed a house, they headed toward the house where they thought they could contact help to fix their car, but when the man rang the doorbell no one answered" said Mojo.

"Boring" said Brick as he ended up taking a nap.

As Brick snores, Mojo continues to tell the tale of how the couple met up with a psychopath with a hook literally trying to turn the story into a slasher story.

"Heard stuff like that before" said Geoff as he was kind of sleepy.

"What, you never let me get to the good part" said Mojo.

"What, Mojo done already with the story?" asked Brick as he got up from his nap.

"Argghh!" cried Mojo as he walked out in disgust.

Danielle soon was handed over the microphone and the lights dimmed down on her.

"Okay on a bright sunny day" said Danielle.

"Ha, that atmosphere isn't the sort amount of what a ghost story is!" roared Mojo as he overheard her speak.

"Hello it's rather rude of you to interrupt like that" said Danielle, "as I was saying it was a nice sunny day, an innocent browser at a car dealership was just minding her own business with someone from the dealership helping her out, when a sleevy salesman showed up promising offers and coaxing the other salesperson to seal the deal, only when she went home with her new car it was more expensive than usual!"

"Uh, that is scary!" laughed Geoff, "I've seen lot's of scary stuff, but that takes the cake in scariness, Danielle will get to go back into the game!"

"What, but my atmosphere was dark and scary, her atmosphere was bright and sunny!" cried Mojo.

"Sorry Mojo, whoever tells the scariest story wins a chance in getting back into the game" continued Geoff, "and since her story is more real than a slasher story since that can happen to anyone, any time anywhere she wins."

"But, but it was supposed to be made up!" cried Mojo.

"Yea, I get to go back!" laughed Danielle.

"Ha, can't even come up with a scary story" laughed Brick.

"Stupid monkey!" laughed Butch.

"Uh!" cried Mojo, "I swear I will get back into the story, for I am Mojo Jojo!"

"Yea right monkey" laughed Danielle as a portal opened up right in front of Danielle.

Danielle ends up heading into the portal, but Mojo ends up racing right after her trying to tackle her, both of them tumble into the portal.

"Wow, I guess Mojo really wanted to get back into the game" said Bridgette.

"Hey, how come he's back here" said Chef as he ended up breaking up the fight between the two.

"I am Mojo Jojo!" cried Mojo on the computer screen, "I bet you all to the punch line, my story had a scary atmosphere, with no hope!"

"Yea, but Danielle's story could happen to anyone" continued Chef.

"Oh please like you know that" laughed Mojo.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to talk to Chris about this" sighed Chef.

"Well that was quite exciting, tune in next time for more Camp Drama GLaDOSville the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

"Oh those salespeople can be scary" said Janet.

"Yep indeed" laughed Geoff.


	27. Return of Mojo Jojo

Chapter 27: Return of Mojo Jojo

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, it was a wild Halloween scar-a-thon as GLaDOS initiated paranormal activities within our contestants homes, whomever could stay in their homes and survive the night would stay for another night, sadly the Fullbrights, Fanny busted out screaming, and Cherry ran out after Two-Face thought she was the one pulling the pranks on him.

In the end, the Fullbrights and Cherry were both voted off, so who'll be voted off next? Oh yea, we also got a special surprise too so check it out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their homes, an alarm went off sounding everyone to get up.

"Get up folks, I got a big announcement!" roared Chris as he was going by on a motorcycle with a blowhorn.

"Gee, I hope this has nothing to do about that monkey coming back" said Cleveland.

As the contestants and their families headed out they noticed Chris was there with some news.

"I got some good news and some bad news, good news Danielle is coming back, bad news, so is Mojo Jojo, apparently he somehow got through the portal GLaDOS provided for Danielle and only for her" continued Chris.

"Ha, that's right!" laughed Mojo, "I Mojo Jojo have returned and I have sought to reclaim my glory here, because I am Mojo Jojo, the most evil villain ever!"

"And you're the most annoying one" continued Two-Face, "you couldn't win this competition again if your life depended upon it."

"Excuse me, but who's face is partly covered in acid, not mine!" laughed Mojo.

"You'll get even with him" said Batman to Two-Face.

"Thanks Bats" continued Two-Face.

"Today's challenge GLaDOS has prepared an obstacle course for you all, oh it's also a sudden death challenge which will make my helpers go up to take the challenge too!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Sudden death, great, a challenge that's now going to be a challenge" said Owen who wasn't thrilled.

"Yea, I finally get to be back, I'm going to show that monkey who's boss" said Danielle.

"That Mojo better not try to cheat we're onto him" said Blossom.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed over to the obstacle course, there were plenty of boxes around, along with buttons for contestants to put them on, not only that but it was a large maze that they'd have to go through.

"Okay, whoever can go through this maze of obstacles will win immunity, if they cross the finish line first" continued Chris, "and for those who don't make it ever across the finish line will be kicked off the game for good, that's why it's sudden death!"

"So go!" said Chef as he fired a gun filled with blanks.

As the contestants raced and began to climb some obstacles, poor Owen was having a hard time just trying to get across a wall, and everyone else were getting ahead.

"Poor Owen" said Bubbles.

"We're going to be left behind" said Buttercup.

"Nonsense, we need help if we're going to go after Mojo again" said Blossom.

The Powerpuff Girls ended up lifting Owen.

"Oh thanks ladies" said Owen.

"He smells" said Buttercup.

"Ha, just look at that!" laughed Mojo as he took a photo, "Ha, those Rowdyruff Boys will not say I'm stupid now."

As the other contestants tried their best, Cleveland Jr. along with Trixie ended up being pinned down by a turrent.

"I'll save you Cleveland Jr." said Cleveland.

Cleveland then moved a block to try to shield them, but the turrent ended up knocking them unconscious, as for Roberta, Rallo and Donna they got trapped in another part of the maze. As for the other contestants, a number of them ended up becoming trapped too, such as Carl, Libby and Cindy, along with also Marc, Lee, Tony and Megan.

Confessions:

"Wonderful we're going to get kicked off in a sudden death challenge" sighed Megan.

"I blame Marc, he's no longer smart" laughed Cindy.

End of confessions.

First one to arrive at the finish line where Chris and Chef were waiting was Danielle and Gunther.

"Gunther, wow, you made it" said Chris, "along with Danielle."

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Ha, finally" said Sub-Zero who crossed over.

"Made it" said Scorpion.

"About time" said Blossom as she ended up putting Owen down.

"Izzy made it, wow I'm impressed you three carried Owen" said Izzy.

"Well we're pretty strong" said Blossom.

"Girls about time I found you" said Professor Utonium.

"Ha, looks like I'm going to make it!" laughed Mojo as he came across the finish line, "What, I wasn't first!"

"Sorry monkey, I beat you" laughed Danielle.

"We also got a few others coming" said Chris.

Soon some of Chris' other helpers came such as Molly, Sheen, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Benson, Skips and the two Zaks. Chris' ninja team also soon came across the finish line, along with most of the other families.

"Wow, I'm shocked that there are so many families still in the game, however I am going to have to count out the one family that couldn't make it, the Cleveland family, along with some of my other helpers who got lazy" laughed Chris.

"Finally, made it" said Alejandro as he was tired.

"Great, we're last?!" cried Blaineley as she came across the finish line with Courtney, Duncan and Heather.

"Not quite, anyone who made it across gets to stay, anyone who didn't, didn't" laughed Chris.

"So what happens now?" asked Chef.

"Oh GLaDOS, please now suck up the suckers who didn't cross the finish line, namely all the ones not here!" laughed Chris.

"Will do!" said GLaDOS.

GLaDOS soon sucked up the Cleveland family, along with Chris' old helpers such as Cindy, Carl, Libby, Marc, Lee, Tony, and Megan.

"Wow, that's quite a lot" laughed Chris, "oh well, the rest of you are safe for now, so until then see you next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!"


	28. Take a Chance with Two-Face

Chapter 28: Take a Chance with Two-Face

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama GLaDOSville, two contestants made a return, Mojo Jojo and Danielle, and also a sudden death challenge was issued where the contestants had to go through GLaDOS' course in an effort to reach the finish line, some of my helpers didn't seem to make it even across the finish line and also the Cleveland Brown family couldn't make it either.

In the end the ones who couldn't make it were immediately kicked out of the game, so who'll be kicked off next? Find out here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their homes, the ones that had homes, Danielle was rather excited for the next upcoming challenge along with even Mojo Jojo.

Confessions:

"Let's see who would I, Mojo Jojo try to sabotage this time? Maybe try to get rid of Two-Face oh get rid of Batman!" laughed Mojo.

"Ha I am going to make that monkey regret ever trying to cross with me" laughed Danielle.

End of confessions.

As the contestants rest in their homes, Two-Face appears on their televisions instead of Chris McLean.

"Hey folks, Chris McLean wanted me to give you all the challenge today" laughed Two-Face, "so come over and take a chance with me and my dares! First contestant who survives the most dares wins immunity!"

As the contestants wake up and head over to where Two-Face was located, Chris was also there along with Chef.

"Let's see what sort of dares do we have in store for our contestants?" asked Chris to Two-Face.

"Why I have a number of traps that'd take a chance, heads means they'll take a dive the hard way, tails means the easy way" laughed Two-Face.

"Ha, you don't need a stupid coin to figure out which way we'd go, the hard way" laughed Candace.

"Hey, my coin isn't stupid" said Two-Face.

"Careful you're ticking him off" said Batman.

"Okay since you and your family are so up for a hard dare, let's spin that wheel of dares" said Two-Face.

"Round and round it goes no body knows where it'd land" said Chef.

"Oh, look it landed on something disgusting Chef's going to cook up" laughed Two-Face.

"Gee, thanks Candace" said Ferb who wasn't happy.

"Ah come on it can't be that bad" said Jeremy.

Chef then hands over the Flynn family a disgusting meal he made.

"Hope you enjoy it" laughed Chef.

As for the other contestants, up next was Batman.

"Go ahead, flip that coin, I can take whatever you throw at me" said Batman.

Two-Face ends up flipping his coin which lands on heads being hard for Batman.

"Okay time for you to spin the wheel of dares" said Two-Face.

As Batman spun the wheel, it landed on an escape plan where Batman would be locked up in a safe underwater where great white sharks would be released.

"Nicely done on getting the sharks" laughed Chris to GLaDOS.

"Thank you, these are genetically altered great whites" continued GLaDOS.

As for Mojo, he snuck around the corner and delivered a juicy piece of raw steak into the tank where the great whites soon became quite fisty.

"Hey, I saw that" said Edmund as he and his father Dracula noticed that.

"Sneaky monkey how dare you proclaim yourself to be higher than humans especially higher than vampire ones!" continued Dracula.

"Ah, the Dracula family" laughed Two-Face, "let's see what sort of a dare you two would take on."

Two-Face ends up flipping his coin and it lands on heads, Dracula soon spins the wheel where it lands on digesting garlic.

"Garlic, yuck!" cried Dracula.

"It's part of the challenge you're really willing to lose on 200 million dollars?" asked Chris.

"We better not get garlic for our dare" said Hunson.

"Oh by means no" said Two-Face as he flipped the coin it landed on tails being easy.

Confessions:

"This is discrimination!" cried Dracula.

"I demand a do over!" roared Edmund.

"Ha, looks like Two-Face might give me the right choice to kick off some noisy snoopers" laughed Mojo.

End of confessions.

As Dracula and Edmund sadly had to digest the garlic, the other families and the other contestants got easier challenges and dares by Two-Face. The Flynn family felt very sick and ill after eating their meal that was crafted by Chef.

Confessions:

"I wouldn't mind getting voted off" said Phineas.

"Poor Phineas that mean Two-Face gave him a nasty dare" said Isabella.

End of confessions.

"Wow, I must be impressed most of everyone passed their dares with the exception of the Flynn and Dracula families, you two families are off the game" said Two-Face.

"Yea, I almost forgot to mention I also gave Two-Face the right to kick anyone else off" laughed Chris.

Batman ended up coming out of the shark tank being able to beat up the great white sharks in the tank with ease.

"How the heck did you survive that?" asked Mordecai.

"Pretty hard without having Aquaman at your side" laughed Rigby.

"It was worth it" said Batman, "who put the steak in the tank?"

"He did!" cried Dracula as he pointed to Mojo Jojo which suddenly the Chutes of Shame came right up from the ceiling trapping Dracula, Edmund and the Flynn families.

"Sorry Dracula and Flynn families looks like you all get kicked off!" laughed Chris.

"Arrgghh, I think I'm going to be sick!" cried Candace.

"Her face is turning green" said Ferb as they were going through the chutes.

"Until next time here on Camp Drama GLaDOSville!" laughed Chris, "Wonder if Bats will get even with Mojo."

Batman indeed was prepared to get even with Mojo Jojo as he was meeting with Gunther, Sub-Zero and Scorpion on what to do about the sinister primate.

"He's not as smart as Gorilla Grodd" said Batman.

"No, he isn't" continued Scorpion, "but he boosts himself too much."

"So you want us to take him down for you?" asked Sub-Zero.

"If it's not too much putting the meat in the shark tank with great whites was pretty cruel" said Batman.

"Wha, wha, wha" said Gunther.

"Thanks for being impressed with my fighting skills" continued Batman.

"Wha" continued Gunther.

"As far as penguins go you're the only safe one that should be around" said Batman in reference to the Penguin.

As for Mojo Jojo, he was being congratulated by Two-Face and the Penguin.

"You know Mojo, even though you did kick off the Joker, you tossed a steak into a shark tank with Batman trying to escape" laughed Two-Face.

"Really classic" laughed the Penguin.

"Yea I know that was evil" laughed Mojo.

"But seriously let's concentrate on getting rid of the other contestants" laughed the Penguin.

"Ha, I am way ahead of you" laughed Mojo.

As the villains plotted more sinister plots they were hoping to gain the upper hand.


End file.
